


Graded Love

by Runeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeath/pseuds/Runeath
Summary: This came from a prompt from Katie P. on the destiel port on facebookCas is an English teacher at the same school where Lisa teaches art. He sees her sitting in the break room one day reading over a sheet of paper with a slew of red markups, and assumes it's a students paper. When she leaves the room to take a phone call, he glances at it again and realizes it's not a students paper, but one that Lisa herself wrote. He can't help the curiosity and reads through, finding out that Lisa was dating a man named Dean Winchester, who broke up with her after finding out she'd cheated on him no less than 4 times! The letter she wrote was a typical "I'm sorry please take me back" type of letter. His response was to grade the letter and send it back. And all the corrections he made were... well.. correct! Another English buff, Cas figures. Imagine his surprise when he later runs into the very same Dean Winchester later that day at a car repair shop. When he finds out that the greased up sex-god looking mechanic is the same Dean that graded an apology letter, he's stunned and extremely turned on. And when the feisty nerd with the coveralls and callused hands starts flirting with him?





	1. the letter

Friday; the best and worst day at work for Castiel. He loved his job really but being a high school English teacher sometimes the students were just too much for him. The hormones, the drugs, and disrespect, Fridays it seemed everyone was a bit wilder then normal. He thanked god for prep periods where he didn’t have to deal with students as he walked into the teachers lounge. Sitting there looking over a paper covered in red marks was Lisa Braeden, the new art teacher. Castiel poured himself a cup of coffee curiously looking over her shoulder he hadn’t realized that students had to write papers in art, much less the art level one and two classes that Lisa was the teacher for. As Castiel contemplated what the paper could be about the bell rang signaling the began of class and the count down of his 45 minutes of freedom.   
Lisa turned around “Oh, Castiel I didn’t see you come in”, it looked like she had been crying “I’m sorry I’m late for my class” she said as she scooted passed him tossing the paper into the trash as she left. Cas took a sip of his coffee watching the women walk out. He didn’t know Lisa well, though the other teachers seemed to like her, except for that one history teacher, and she was most likely going to get tenure and be able the head of the art department once the current head retired in a year or two.   
Castiel didn’t real socialize at work, or at all for that matter. He had a few colleagues that he had been close with, but they had all retired in the last few years and now he was considered senior staff and the youngest department head the school had seen in a long while. Most of Castiel’s free time was spent grading papers or reading, he really did not like getting into the work place drama but something about the paper that got Lisa so upset made him very curious, so against his better judgement he pulled it out of the trash.  
It was a letter not a paper, and it was addressed to a Dean, and it was completely covered in red marks. All the grammar was fixed and there were also some lude comments in the margins. It seemed the letter was written by Lisa. Castiel knew he shouldn’t read it but he couldn’t help himself, he sat down at the table with his coffee and read:  
‘Dear Dean,  
I am so sorry I hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen, please take me back. I know it is hard to believe after what happened with Greg. It was a drunken mistake that never should have happened. And there was Paul, ok I know I wasn’t drunk and the fact that you were working late is no excuse that I slept with another man but that was at the beginning of our relationship and I never told you because it meant nothing to me. You mean everything to me Dean, and youd know this if youd actually talk to me. I know you found out about James as well, it was just a night after a teaching conference things just got a little out of hand, you remember those nights? We use to have a lot of those nights before you took over the shop. No I’m not trying to make excuses I just want you to know its all in the past. Things have been going so well for the past few months and I know you think it’s all based on lies but it isn’t. Just because Benny went and told you we hooked up is no reason to throwh it all away. If you can forgive him then you should be able to forgive me. It was a fight and I thought you had left me so I just jumped into bed with the first person, Benny thought we were broken up too, and that’s why forgave him, so please Dean, forgive me. We have been through to much to through it all away over a few mistakes some that happened over a year ago, Just give me a second chance. Or at least meet me and lets talk, I hate that I have to resort to writing you a letter.  
Love always,  
Lisa’  
Castiel read the letter twice, once just reading it and not believing that someone would cheat on their partner four times and have the audacity to beg for forgiveness in a letter that it seems they hadn’t even proof read. The second time he looked at all the red marks, a small smirk on his face when he saw all the little details ‘Dean’ he assumed, found. Then he read the comments mostly ‘fuck you’ and ‘there’s no evidence supporting this idea’. At the very end of the letter was a big ‘F’ circled with a final comment in big letters saying ‘4 times that you’re admitting to, I would bet money there had been more. SCREW YOU!’ The handwriting wasn’t the neatest, but Dean had gotten all the mistakes in the paper causing Cas to smile and wonder about who this man was. He folded the letter back up sticking it into one of his folder as he began to try and get some grading done during his prep period.  
As the day went on Cas found himself thinking more and more about this ‘Dean’ guy that wouldn’t take Lisa back. He found himself liking Lisa less and less then more he thought about the letter and by the time lunch period rolled around he was not thrilled to find he was on lunch duty with her and the new history teacher that seemed to dislike Lisa. Though Castiel and Lisa were by no means friends up until he read this letter he had no ill will to her and they had always been very professional to one another, but with this mind still on ‘Dean’ Cas chose to spend the lunch period avoiding her causing him to talk to the new history teacher.  
He was a young man just out of college, this was his first teaching job. Most teachers didn’t start at a city school for their first job because the students can be quite difficult especially if they find out it’s your first job. Castiel believed it was something about the sheer size of the man that made the students decided to skip this hazing ritual. Sam Winchester even though just out of school, came highly recommended to the school board. Castiel had been trying to get a new program in place making a joined English and history class in which he would be co-teaching with a history teaching and designing the curriculum together, picking books that took place in the same period of the history lessons thus mixing fiction with nonfiction. It was something he was hoping to get this new teacher on board with, so he figured now was as good as a time to pitch the idea to Mr. Winchester.  
“Mr. Winchester, I was hoping I could bend your ear about a new curriculum idea for the fall.” Castiel said walking over to Sam. Sam was taken aback, he still wasn’t even sure if he would be back next year since he was offered only a trial position and here the head of the English department, which as far as he knew had nothing to do with him, was asking to talk to him about new curriculums. Was Sam even aloud to bring up new proposals to the school board?  
“Uh, Mr. Novack, hi, I mean, yes?” He had only ever talked to this man one time before, after his interview where he met all the department heads.  
“Castiel is fine, you don’t need to be so formal” he chuckled as he began launching into his proposal “So you see I need a history teacher to partner up with me for this to work” he concluded as is he had just made some big presentation.  
“That sounds like an awesome idea Castiel, but do you really think I’m the best person to do this? I mean wouldn’t it be better to get the history department head in on this or at least a senior member of the staff?” Sam asked trying to not get to excited, is Castiel got him in on this that meant he still had a job in the fall.  
“The senior staff is to stuck in their ways” Castiel shook his head “I have gotten some support from Principal Shurley to bring this to the board provided I find a history teacher willing to spend the summer coming up with a hard curriculum once approved” Cas was getting excited now, it seems that this might actually work, though his excitement faded when he noticed Sam was paying less attention to him and more to Lisa who was walking over to them.  
“Sorry to interrupt boys, but Sam can I speak to you in private for a minute?” Lisa asked as soon as she reached the too. Castiel knew he technically had no reason to dislike Lisa but he couldn’t help thinking about ‘Dean’ and how she had screwed him over. It just made him mad, and the look on Sam’s face said he was not alone in his dislike for her.  
“Lisa just leave it alone. He doesn’t want to talk to you anymore. Now go, Castiel and I are discussing work.” Sam said curtly. He never liked Lisa, he always thought his brother was to good for her, but then she had helped him get this job and just as he was starting to warm up to her he found out that she cheated on his brother. Now Sam was stuck seeing her face around work everyday and she had him delivering mail for her. Well after the last letter and Dean’s response to it he was done. He watched as Lisa walked off seemingly offended before he turned back to Castiel to apologize. He hated bringing his own drama to work especially in front of a colleague who could ensure he still had a job in the fall.  
“You don’t like her much do you?” Castiel asked after watching the exchange between the two.   
“She kind of screwed over my brother Dean in a big way” Sam said running a hand through his hair, “anyways back to this class” he added trying to change the subject from family drama back to work. Castiel’s ears perked up at the name ‘Dean’. It had to be the same Dean didn’t it? What are the odds that there are two Deans that want nothing to do with Lisa after she screwed him over? Ok maybe since Lisa cheated four times (that we know of) there could be a chance but he highly doubted that. This means that the Dean who corrects apology letters was Dean Winchester, Sam’s brother.   
The lunch bell rang causing a frenzied of students all rushing out of the room as others rushed in. Castiel and Sam parted ways saying they would discuss Cas’s idea more on Monday since both of there prep periods were second period that day it would give them plenty of time. This meant Castiel wouldn’t get any of his grading done in that period, so he should try and get it done over the weekend. Not that he had any other plans then getting his car fixed hopefully, and some reading. He had two more periods to get through and his last one was a remedial class that was always a rough go especially when it fell at the end of the day on a Friday. It was full of those kids that just refused to listen and didn’t apply themselves, along with that one poor student who just tries but really should be help back through no real fault of his own.   
Castiel spent the next two periods just trying to keep his sanity even breaking and reading some of “The Catcher in the rye” out loud to his last class just so everyone would be quiet. His mind still lost in thought about what kind of person Dean Winchester could be.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally gets to meet the man who has been on his brain all day, and sparks fly (more then just from Cas's hunk of junk truck).

                The final bell rang, and Cas gathered his things including the graded letter to Dean as he headed out to his car. He had an old beat up pick-up truck that was really on it’s less leg, but he didn’t have the money to get a new one right now, so he was off to the garage right by his apartment in hopes that someone there could get it to live at least a bit longer. It took him a few turns of the key to even get the thing to start and with a sigh of relief he was off to Singer’s auto shop. It was a small family owned shop, fair prices and good work, or so Cas had heard.

                Cas parked out front and headed into the little office area that had quite a few people in it, maybe he should have called ahead. He went up to the blonde women at the counter, she looked up at him as he approached “Was that your car making all that noise?” She said making a face “sounds like you got here just soon enough, but not by much” she was now focusing on her computer screen.

                “Uh, yea, I was hoping I could get it looked at and fixed up” he stammered, for such a small girl she was very intimidating.  She nodded listening to Cas and handed him a clip board.

                “Will you be able to leave it here? I can have someone look at it in about 10, but just from the sound I’m betting it’s going to take at least a day or two. So, if you can’t leave it don’t waste the guys time” She wasn’t even looking at Cas as she spoke, in fact she had picked up the phone and was dialing it. Cas nodded and sat down with the clip board filling out his contact info and basic car info. He hesitantly went up to the desk once the blond woman was off the phone and handing her the clip board.

                “Keys?” she said holding out her hand, Castiel automatically just handed them over. “I’ll pull it around for the guys to look at it, you can have a seat and one of the guys will be out in a bit to tell you what’s wrong and give you estimates. Or we can call you if you have somewhere you have to be. It’ll only take about 20 minutes to look at it though.” She said walking out the door not waiting for a response. Once she was gone Cas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and sat down pulling out some papers to grade. He might as well stay and figure out if he would afford the fixes, something he didn’t want to tell the blonde woman.

                Cas sat grading papers as the other people in the waiting area got called up one by one getting their keys from the woman at the desk. Before Cas knew it, he was the only one left, checking his watch, it had been 30 minutes already. Part of him really wanted to go up and ask her how much longer but the larger part of him was very much intimidated. He began packing up all his papers and was about go up and ask her when a man covered in grease walked in whipping his hands on a rang.

                “Damnit Jo, who brought in that truck? Please tell me they got it towed here and no one was driving the piece of garbage.” The man said walking over to the blonde woman, Jo, Cas had gathered.

                “Guy’s right over there Dean.” Jo said pointing over to Cas “I’m heading out for the night, Bobby’s still in the back if you need anything, if you can salvage that truck I can order parts in the morning.” Jo pulled on her coat and headed for the door leaving Dean alone with Cas.

                Cas awkwardly stood up going over to the man who had apparently been looking at his truck. God was he gorgeous, well built in a plain black fitted t-shirt so you could see his muscles, his skin was tan, but you could see the freckles all over his face, and he had the most beautiful green eyes Cas had ever seen. “I believe you were looking at my truck?” Cas said trying not to stare into the man’s green eyes.

                “Right, uh, I can fix it but it’s going to cost you, it’s not really worth saving if I’m being honest.” Dean said looking Cas up and down. “But if you’re really looking to get it fixed up I may be able to get the priced knocked down if you agree to go to dinner with me, I can even pick you up since you’ll be without a car for a while.” Dean flashed the most perfect smile Cas had ever seen causing Cas’s face to turn a slight shade of pink. Was this really happening to him? “Dean by the way” Dean said holding out his had to Cas still smiling and waiting for an answer.

                “Castiel…” Cas responded going to shake Dean’s hand, but he took Cas’s hand and held it up to his lips kissing it instead.

                “You’re cute when you blush Cas. So, about that date?” Dean said smirking a bit. He was ready for some fun after the week he had, and it looked like Cas could be just that fun Dean was after. He let go of Cas’s hand and leaned on the desk watching him. Cas was breath taking with his big blue eyes, messy dark hair, and a tie that wasn’t straight giving Dean all sorts of ideas.

                “Winchester, get your arse back to work ya idjit and quit bothering paying customers!” A gruff man in a trucker hat poked his head out of the office yelling, this caused Dean to stand up straight, but his eyes were still locked on Cas.

                Did that man just call Dean ‘Winchester’? Cas’s mind went back to the letter he had in his bag, there was no way that there was another man named Dean, with the same last name as Sam Winchester. This man had to be the same guy that Lisa had cheated on and begged him to take her back only for him to correct the and grade the apology letter. So not only was Dean the most gorgeous person Cas had ever laid eyes on he was also smart, and fliting with him. Cas felt like he was in some bizarre universe and Dean was still just staring at him.

                “Come on, I’ll tell you what’s wrong with your truck and convince you going out on a date with me is definitely worth your time angel eyes” Dean grinned cheekily as he walked out from behind the counter and headed back outside waiting for Cas to fallow him. Cas fallowed his jaw practically dropping at the sheer boldness of Dean. This was not how Cas envisioned his Friday night going, truthfully, he figured his weekend would go like the rest of his weekends had been for the past year, grading papers and maybe getting to read a book he didn’t have to teach if he was real lucky.

                “So, Cas, if you let me take you out tonight I can get the price knocked down at least 30%, if not more. Plus, free dinner. How could you pass that up?” Dean grinned leaning against Cas’s truck. “Without the discount you’re looking at around $800, if I don’t run into any more problems then the ones I’ve already seen.” He added gesturing to the truck letting Cas know he had looked at the death trap and could fix it.

                Cas ran a hand through his hair not having the money to really spend on his car but also, he didn’t want to Dean to think he was only using him for his discount. “Is this how you pick up all the guys?” the question came out of Cas’s mouth before he even realized he said it out loud causing Dean to laugh.

                “Nope, you’re special. And before you ask no I don’t say that to all the guys.” Dean said moving into Cas’s person space and tugging at his tie pulling Cas in for a kiss. It wasn’t demanding but it wasn’t exactly sweet either. Dean’s lips were warm and surprisingly soft against Cas’s, but the kiss was over before he had a chance to even react. “Can I pick you up at 7?” Dean asked as he pulled back from the kiss letting go of Cas’s tie watching as Cas’s cheeks began to pinken again. It was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen, did Cas not realize just how breath taking he was? And that anyone would kill to kiss those lips all day, Dean knew he certainly would.

                “Uh, yea, uh sure. Yes, I’d like that very much.” Cas stammered. The way he talked when he was around a handsome man you would think that Cas barely knew English, no one would believe that he taught the subject. Dean’s smile only broadened at how flustered Cas was becoming.

                “Do you need a lift home since you’ll be leaving your car here?” Dean offered. His shift wasn’t over for a bit and he wanted to get working on Cas’s car sooner rather then later for him, but he would take a small break if it meant getting to spend more time with Cas. Cas shook his head that was still spinning from the too quick kiss, he wasn’t even sure what was happening.

                “I only live a block from here, I planned on just walking. I knew my car would be here for most, if not the whole weekend.” Cas replied readjusting his bag.

                “Oh? You planned on having no car all weekend? I’m not crashing some big plans, am I?” Dean asked intrigued now. Most people who brought in a car on a Friday were super anxious about getting it back as soon as possible, actually it didn’t matter the day people just wanted to come in and have their cars magically fixed. Cas may have let his car get in horrible shape but at least he was realistic about the time it would take to fix it.

                “Just grading papers.” Cas replied trying to keep his mind of the letter, so he wouldn’t start blushing again. Dean nodded taking out his phone. He knew how much fun that could be from having his brother Sam yelling about how dumb some of his students were with papers covering the kitchen table. Dean ideally wondered what, and where Cas taught, but that was something he could find out over dinner tonight. It would seem without realizing it Dean really did have thing for teachers, but at least Cas taught a subject that involved writing unlike his last girlfriend Lisa, who couldn’t write never mind grade a paper.

                “I guess I’ll let you go then so you can get some work done before our date tonight. What’s your address so I can pick you up later, since you won’t let me drive you home now” Dean added the last part with a wink.

                “52 Oak lane” Cas replied with a nervous smiling. He was not use to someone being so forward, or eager about going out with him. Dean nodded and added Cas’s address into his phone.

                “Kiss for the road angel?” Dean asked slipping his phone back into his pocket and stepping back into Cas’s personal space. Just as Cas was about to protest another man came up from under a car yelling for Dean to get his ass back over to help him in a think southern accent. “Looks like I’m just going to have to wait till tonight.” Dean whispered in Cas’s year before turning in the direction of the other man “I’m coming Benny, jeez hold on just a sec! See you at 7” Dean said turning back to Cas with a smile and kissed him quickly on the cheek before heading over to Benny.

                “See you at 7.” Cas mumbled more to himself then to Dean. If Cas had any doubt that the Dean who corrected the letter was the same Dean that worked at this garage it had been erased. There was no way there was another Dean with the same last name as Sam, in the general area of Lisa, who had a friend named Benny. No way. Cas had just set up a date with the same Dean he was wondering about all day. With his thoughts on Dean and the letter Cas began walking home and for the first time he a while he felt butterflies in his stomach. Cas just hoped that tonight would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around guys, my goal is to try and post a chapter once a week so maybe I'll get two up to make up for last week? This a crazy dream I have so bear with me if I'm slow on the updates.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go out on their first date, and Dean finds out that maybe he just might want something more then a quick lay from the awkward high school teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, I kept thinking I would have it up like a week ago but I just kept going with it. I swear I'm already starting on chapter four in hopes that I can get it up soon. Thanks for sticking with me and for all your patience!

                Dean had gotten out of work later then he had planned cursing as he walked into the apartment that he shared with Sam. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of papers looking extremely frustrated.

                “Can’t talk got a date, need to shower” Dean said as he pulled his shirt off on his way to the bathroom.

                “Nice to see you too Dean! Please tell me it’s not with Lisa.” He mumbled. Sam was fairly certain it was over between his brother and Lisa but with Dean you never knew. Lisa was very persistent and Dean, well he liked a sure thing sometimes, so it wasn’t out of the question for him to take a girl back for a night of ‘fun’. Dean came out of the bathroom with just a towel on 15 minutes later.

                “No, god not Lisa. This guy who came in to get his truck fixed today. Man, Sam he is fucking gorgeous, seriously bluest eyes I have ever seen. I told him I’d pick him up at 7, shit I need to get dressed, I’m going to be late. Think he’ll be mad if I tell him I stayed late to work on his death trap of a truck?” Dean yelled from his room getting dressed.

                Sam chuckled as he went back to grading papers “I wouldn’t call his car a death trap.” He yelled out. It has been awhile since he had seen Dean this excited for a date. Dean came out of his room a few minutes later in clean, rip free jeans, dark green and black flannel button up part way so you could see the top of his black V-neck under it. Sam let out a whistle “Someone is dressing to impress” he said mocking his brother a bit.

                “Damn right I am, I need a fun night and this guy looks like I can have a lot of fun with him” Dean said giving Sam a wink before grabbing his coat “Don’t wait up!” He yelled as he walked out the door. Dean got into the impala pulling out his phone and Cas’s address, with a deep breath he started the car and headed off to pick up his date.

Dean pulled into a nice quiet neighborhood only two blocks from Singer’s auto shop. The houses weren’t anything overly impressive, but they looked so homey. He pulled up to number 52, it was the smallest house, but it had a nice lawn, and even a white picket fence. Dean double checked he had the right address before getting out of the car and heading to the door. Based on the truck the guy drove this was not what he expected, Dean was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into, but he just pictured those damn blue eyes and he got out of the car to ring the doorbell.

Cas heard the doorbell ring he checked the clock, it was 7 on the dot. He got up smiling to himself as he opened the door. Dean took in he sight of Cas, he was still in his slacks and button-down shirt, but the top two buttons were undone, and he had lost the tie. A big grin came across Dean’s face as he leaned against the door frame “Ready for our date?”

Cas smiled and grabbed his tan trench coat that was hanging up right next to the door “Of course” He tried to hide his blush. If Cas was being honest with himself, he was half expecting Dean to not show up. Cas locked up his house and fallowed Dean to his car, it was an older one, but it was so well taken care of it looked like it could have been brand new if it wasn’t so out of date. No wonder Dean was so offended by the state of his truck.

“Have you ever been to the roadhouse?” Dean asked Cas as he started up the impala. Ok so maybe the roadhouse wasn’t the best place to take someone on a date, but Dean liked it there and Ellen made the best burger, well other then himself that is. Also, Dean wasn’t really looking to wine and dine Cas per say, he was more after getting the man a bit liquored up and having some fun.

                Cas wasn’t sure what he expected this date to be, but the local bar wouldn’t have been his first choice. He was starting to wonder if his night would have been better spent with a book, but at that thought his mind went back to the letter and the Dean in that letter, which was this Dean, that made Cas really want to see where things would go. “Once or twice” Cas said with a forced smile.

                Dean noticed Cas’s hesitation but didn’t really want to ask about it. Dean was hoping after a few drinks in Cas would be open to all sorts of things, he just needed to get to the bar and turn the charm on. He pulled into the parking lot of the road house and turned off the impala “Ellen really does make the best burger’s around” Dean said flashing Cas a smile. Cas gave a nodded as he got out of the car and fallowed Dean into the bar. It wasn’t the worst place it was just a small-town bar, sometimes truckers would go when passing through but for the most part it was filled with regulars from the town. Dean walked in waving to the women behind the bar before heading over to a booth in the back away from the noise. “Trust me Cas, the food is good. If you really don’t enjoy yourself, you can pick the second date” Dean said giving Cas a wink as they both sat down.

                Cas gave Dean a shy smile at that, Dean had said second date, that was a good sign. Right? Cas hadn’t actually been out on a date in a really long time and he wasn’t even a hundred percent sure what he was suppose to be doing. When the waitress came over, who happened to be the woman who was behind the bar when they walked in, Cas was relived for the interruption. “Usual Dean?” the woman asked Dean with a friendly smile.

                “Yea, and he’ll take the same” Dean said flashing Cas a smile. The woman didn’t seem to be affected by Dean’s charm she rolled her eyes at him.

                “Hun you can have whatever you want don’t listen to him.” She directed this statement to Cas with a friendly smile.

                “Ellen, I told him you make the best burgers, if he doesn’t try one how will he know?” Dean was almost whining like a child. “Right Cas?” he grinned at Cas who was watching both Dean and Ellen, they seemed to know each other very well.

                “Right.” Cas said after a moment. This caused Dean’s grin to grow and Ellen to chuckle and roll her eyes at him again.

                “Alright boys, I’ll get started on those. Behave your self Dean.” Ellen said giving Dean a warning look before walking off. Cas sat in silence as Dean drummed to the music with his fingers until Ellen came back dropping off two beers. Dean thanked her taking a big sip smiling at Cas. Man, this guy was not making it easy for him.

                “So, you’re a teacher?” Dean asked breaking the awkward silence. He was normally so smooth, but Cas was not giving him anything to work with. Dean would have thought this was more of a hostage situation then a date. Cas nodded taking a sip of his beer.

                “I teach high school English” Cas didn’t really want to talk about work, then Dean might realize he knew Lisa and Sam. Cas wondered how Dean would take the fact that he worked with his ex, though it seemed like something that shouldn’t be brought up on a first date.

                “Yikes, man I don’t know how you can handle that. My brother just started teaching history this year at the local high school. Came home from work to the kitchen table covered in tests and him complaining about the youth. Kid’s younger then me and sounds like an old man!” Dean sat back shaking his head as he sipped on his beer. “Where are you teachin’ Cas?”

                “Right here in town” Cas replied hesitantly, he was really hoping to avoid this. Though Dean was just talking about Sam and hadn’t mentioned Lisa so maybe this wouldn’t be so awkward after all.

                “Oh, do you know Sammy? I mean Mr. Winchester. Do you guys call each other by your first names or last names?” Dean asked genuinely curious, but more so because if Cas did know Sam he probably shouldn’t try and just have some fun with him tonight.

                “Sam Winchester is your brother?” Cas asked trying to sound like he hadn’t already realized the two were related “He’s in a different department but we actually might end up working on a new curriculum together, which could make him irreplaceable in the fall even though he wouldn’t have tenure yet.” Cas wasn’t sure how much Dean really knew about the logistics of his brother’s employment but from the sounds of it the two were closes so he gathered Dean would know about Sam’s employment status and what it meant to have a garneted position in the fall.

                “Why would you and Sammy be working together if you’re in different departments? Do all you teachers get together and try and makes your students’ lives a living hell or something?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow. If all the teachers did hang out, then that could mean that Cas also knew Lisa. Somehow the hot guy with the shitty car he wanted to bang tonight had gotten a lot more complicated and they were only on their first beer.

                “I’m trying start a new class that would combined English and history covering both requirements where the students would read a book and learn about the time period the book was set. To do this I need to get a history teacher to co-teach the class with me. Sam seems on board, but I actually just brought it up to him today.” Cas explained as he took a sip of his beer.

                “Wouldn’t it be better to get a teacher who had been there longer? Or are you new to the school too so you aren’t buddy-buddy with anyone yet?” Dean asked. If Cas was going to be working so closely with Sam this could get messy, which he was not looking for. All he wanted was a fun night with a random guy to get this mind off Lisa yet somehow, he managed to pick up a guy that not only worked at the same place as both Lisa and Sam, but he knew and had a professional relationship with Sam. Great.

                “I’ve been at the school for 5 years, most of the colleagues I was fond of have retired or are close to retiring. Having a new teacher who is willing to put in a lot of work to get this up and running is what I need. Plus, the students seem to really like him which will make them more likely to elect the class.” Cas was picking at the label on his beer as he talked feeling awkward for going on and on about work. Just then Ellen came back over with two plates of burgers and fries putting them down.

                “Hope these live up to Dean’s hype, if you want something else just call me over” She said with a smile to Cas “I also have a pie in the back for you, Sam knows about it, so you need to make sure you bring him at least a piece.” She said to Dean giving him a stern but motherly look before she walked away.

                “You’re the best Ellen!” Dean yelled after her before taking a big bite of his burger and letting out a moan “Really are the best burgers around man” He said his mouth still full of food. He figured if this date wasn’t going to be able to go the way he had originally planned he might as well not hold back and really enjoy his meal.

                “You two are pretty close? You and Ellen” Cas clarified before taking a normal sized bite from his burger. He made a subtler noise of appreciation, Dean was right, it was the best burger he had ever had. Dean’s ears perked up at the little sound Cas made and damn if it wasn’t the sexiest thing ever. It made his mind wander back to his first plan, and what other sounds he could get Cas to make if given the opportunity. Dean realized he had just been staring at Cas when he was asked a question.

                “Yea, she’s like a mom to me and Sammy” Dean said swallowing hard. He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Though looking at Cas it was not going to be easy, it seemed like the guy had permanent sex hair and man did Dean want to run his hands through it, and pull it, seeing if maybe it would make Cas moan. Dean quickly took gulp of his beer trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He really needed to think about something other then how hot Cas is. “Best burger ever right?” Dean said with a grin.

                “I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” Cas said as he took another bite of the burger. Before he knew it the burger, his beer, and all his fries were gone. Dean had just order them another round of beer and was sitting back just watching Cas. With the food on the table and them both wanting to devour it there had been no need to talk, but now with just beer the need for conversation was back. It was still so early Dean didn’t want to be rude and speed things up, but he also didn’t really know where this was going to go now that he knew Cas was close with Sam. Or was he?

                “So, Cas, this date going to be talk of the teacher’s lounge Monday morning?” Dean asked with a cocky grin trying to sound casual and nonchalant about it. Sam knew he was on a date with a hot guy with a rundown truck but that was about it. Maybe this night could be everything Dean had hoped for, maybe Cas was even after the same thing. Cas let out a low chuckle which made Dean’s stomach do summersaults. If his laugh sounded that good Dean could only imagine what hiss moans must sound like, the problem was Dean didn’t want to imagine he wanted to know.

                “I like to keep my personal life personal, actually I would prefer if didn’t tell your brother about this date, it might make work a bit awkward.” Cas said smiling. He hadn’t been out on a date in so long, and everything about Dean made him want a second date. Cas wanted to know more about him, talk with him, get to know the guy who would spend the time correcting an apology letter instead of just throwing it away or writing something crude back. Dean grinned taking a long swig of his beer. He need to bring the charm back, it looked like tonight could be fun after all.

                “Sammy doesn’t need to know a thing, which means we’ll have to go back to your place instead of mine” Dean said with a wink not really joking. Cas turned bright red and took a few big gulps of his beer not knowing how to respond to that. Dean chuckled “you’re sexy when you blush” he said leaning across the table grinning. Cas got even more flustered at the compliment causing Dean to lean in even closer “don’t get shy on me now Cas, the night has just gotten started” He whispered in a seductive tone causing Cas to finish his beer in one more gulp. “Want to head back to your place already?” Dean asked knocking back the rest of his beer.

Cas’s eyes widened this is not how he thought the night would go. Is this all Dean had been after, a quick lay? Cas guessed that made sense since he and Lisa just broke up, wait was Dean even really interested in him? Maybe Dean was just playing around after the break up.

                “Hey man, it’s ok relax I’m just messing with you” Dean said reaching across the table taking Cas’s hand effectively breaking Cas’s train of thought. “Well kind of joking, I definitely wouldn’t say no to going back to your place, but no pressure really” Dean said flashing Cas that gorgeous smile of his. Dean wasn’t sure what it was about Cas but as much as he wanted to just screw his brains out right now he wanted to reassure the man. Maybe it was because he worked with Sam, or maybe it was just something about him. Dean rubbed his thumb across the top of Cas’s hand.

                “Thanks” Cas muttered smiling awkwardly at Dean. Cas was so bad at this, and he couldn’t believe that a guy like Dean was giving him the time of day.

                “No problem, another beer?” Dean was already signaling to Ellen for two more before Cas could even nod. “So, high school teacher, what made you choose that?” Dean asked moving his hand from Cas’s and leaning back in the booth.

                “I just wanted to make a difference. High school is such a hard time for a lot of people and there’s nothing more comforting then knowing you’re not alone. English has always my favorite subject and getting to share that with other people and help them find the joy in reading is rewarding. Tiring sometimes but rewarding” Cas said smiling. He loved his job and most of his students. Getting kids to connected with the characters in books was the highlight of his job.

           “Sam says the same stuff, it seems like you two teaching a class together will have a great impact on the kids.” Dean said nodding a thanks to Ellen as he kept staring at Cas. The way he beamed as he talked about his work was adorable. Dean was starting to find everything about Cas irresistible, it had been a long time since Dean felt like this. Even at the beginning with Lisa he wasn’t as captivated by her. Maybe it was just because how passionate Cas was, or his way with words. Though thinking about it for an English teacher he wasn’t that articulate, maybe he was better at getting his ideas out on paper. This thought caused Dean to chuckle remembering the horrible letter Lisa wrote and how Cas would never be able to write something that bad.

     “What’s so funny?” Cas asked tilted his head to the side. Now that was definitely the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen. He could watch Cas all day.

      “I was just thinking about how you’re the complete opposite of my ex. Trust me, that’s a compliment.” Dean added taking a sip of his beer. Cas thought about Lisa for a moment. He didn’t know her that well, and he did get to know her a bit better today by reading the letter. Cas figured not being like Lisa what probably a good thing.

     “What is he like?” Cas asked taking a sip of beer. He was careful to not let it slip that he knew who Dean’s ex was.

     “Well he was a she for starters.” Dean said taking a sip of his beer debating on if he should tell Cas about Lisa. He knew Lisa and Sam worked together so that meant that Cas also worked with her too. Dean shook his head “She was awful, cheated on me a bunch and I would rather not ruin this night thinking about her if that’s ok with you.” He smiled at Cas “I’m having way too much fun with you anyways.” This statement caused Cas to blush again, Dean was a real smooth talker. He took a long sip of his beer just staring at Cas, he’s so sexy and the fact that he seemed to not even realize how irresistible he is just made him that much hotter. Cas cleared his throat looking down at his beer.

     “So, uh, what made you want to become a mechanic?” Cas asked looking back up at Dean. It sounded forced even to him, but he really did want to know. Cas wanted to know everything about Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow taking a sip of his beer. He wasn’t sure if Cas was asking to be polite or if he really wanted to know.

                “I’ve always been great with my hands” Dean said giving Cas a wink. It did not get the response Dean had expected. At of all the things that had made Cas blush that comment got Dean an eyeroll and a small huff as Cas took a sip of his beer. Apparently, Cas wanted a real answer from Dean, this caused a small smile to cross his lips. “It’s true, great with my hands and always loved cars. My dad was a mechanic, he taught me a bit when I was little. Then as soon as I was sixteen Bobby hired me, part time during the school year, full time summers and after graduation. I needed a reliable way to take care of Sammy and put him through college, and like I said, I’ve always loved cars.”

        “You put Sam through college?” Cas asked. Dean stiffened slightly at the question as he took a sip of his drink. He normally didn’t go that much into his personal life on a first date, or ever. To be fair most people didn’t ask for more of an explanation then his normal cocky answer, if they asked at all. And no one asked fallow up questions. Hell, Dean dated Lisa for months and he wasn’t even sure how much she knows about how he had taken care of Sammy.

     “Yea,” Dean replied taking another sip as Cas waited for him to say more “Sammy really wanted to go, so I had to find a way to make sure he could if he got in. My dad wasn’t really the best parent once my mom passed away so a lot of the responsibility of taking care of Sammy fell onto me.” Dean tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal. He was hoping there wouldn’t be a fallow up question and he wouldn’t have to lie to Cas or tell him that his mother passed away when he was 4.

     Cas wanted to ask Dean more about his life, but Dean seemed like he didn’t really want to talk about his parents. “So, you and Sam are very close then? He and I really haven’t talked much and it’s all been about work.” Cas added hurriedly not wanting to make it seem like if they were close that Sam wasn’t talking about Dean to anyone. This caused Dean to chuckle a bit, Cas was so adorable.

    “Yea Sammy and I are real close. I’m sure if you ask him about me he’d go on and on about how cool I am.” Dean shot a cocky grin but something about the look in Cas’s eyes made him go on. “I practically raised the kid, him and our dad really butted heads. I’d do anything for the kid, man I did anything for him growing up.” Dean shook his head forcing out a weak laugh remembering the times he got caught stealing to feed his brother or when he went hungry, so Sammy wouldn’t. Things got so much better when they moved here an even before Bobby could give him a job he still took care of Dean and Sam both. Dean cleared his throat taking a sip of beer not sure why he went off like that it was awkward opening up so much to someone, especially someone he just meet.

      Cas reached across the table this time and toke Dean’s hand without even realizing it. “We can talk about something else. Do you want to tell me all the things that are wrong with my truck?” Cas offered giving Dean a half smile. Dean beamed at Cas, this guy was awesome.

      “You mean other then the fact that it’s a death trap?” Dean laughed giving Cas’s hand a squeeze “Oh crap, Sam told me I wasn’t suppose to call it that to your face. I was almost late picking you up because I was working on it and I figured if I was late you would be able to forgive me if it was because I was working on your truck.” Dean babbled a bit causing Cas to just sit there smiling at him.

    “It’s alright Dean, I know I let it get bad. To be honest I’m surprised it can be fixed, you must be some mechanic.” Cas smiled taking a sip of his beer which was almost gone. They were already on their third beer each and it hadn’t even been that long, he should probably slow down.

    “I really am.” Dean said with that cocky grin of his. Dean was good at three things in his mind, taking care of Sammy, who was now a full-grown adult and didn’t need him that much anymore, fixing cars, and making people scream his name. It seemed like Cas was interested in Dean’s relationship with Sam, and god knows Cas needs a mechanic in his life with how bad his truck is, so Dean was two for three and the night wasn’t even close to over. It was odd for him to find out someone was interested in the first two things before the sex, this had Dean wondering if he really wanted just a quick thing with Cas or if he should take his time getting to know the guy.

     “And so modest too.” Cas laughed interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

     “You have the sexiest laugh I’ve ever heard.” Dean said just watching the way Cas’s face scrunched up and his eyes sparkle when he laughed. The man was gorgeous, and Dean couldn’t help but stare. Cas stopped laughing and just stared back at Dean unsure if he had heard him correctly. It took Dean half a second of Cas staring at him for Dean to realize what he had said. Dean could feel his cheeks start to pinken under Cas’s gaze.

    “And you’re sexy when you blush.” Cas said smiling at Dean watching as his freckles seemed to get more predominate the redder his cheeks got. Dean hadn’t been this flustered in god knows how long. Cas had Dean feeling like a teenager again and if he was being honest with himself he didn’t hate it.

   “You want another beer?” Dean asked trying to change the subject and get his face back to it’s normal color.

     “I shouldn’t. I have a bunch of papers that I need to get corrected over the weekend.” Cas said shaking his head. He really wanted to spend all night just sitting here drinking with Dean and listening to him talk but Cas had spent so much of the day thinking about the letter and rereading it that he hadn’t gotten as much work done as he should have. To think if he hadn’t been fantasizing about Dean all day he would have got to spend so much more time with him right now, talk about irony.

    “You’re probably right, I have to work on some guy’s death trap tomorrow.” Dean said winking at Cas. Cas let out another laugh causing Dean to be completely captivated by him again. Dean signaled Ellen over again still staring at Cas just dying to get him home and make him moan. Dean paid and thanked Ellen for the pie with only half of his focus on her, he couldn’t seem to fully take his eyes off Cas. “We could grab some coffee, if you want?” Dean asked not wanting the night to end but deciding he didn’t want to push Cas to much.

    “Don’t you have some death trap you need to work on in the morning?” Cas asked smiling. He really wanted to spend more time with Dean, but he also didn’t want Dean coming into his house because he wasn’t sure how far he really wanted to go with him tonight, and he knew if Dean was in his house that they probably would go way to far.

     “It’s still so early Cas, one cup of coffee won’t keep me from fixing your truck. Promise.” Dean said getting up and putting on his coat, his eyes never leaving Cas. The man was hesitant about something, Dean knew they were having a good time and he was pretty sure Cas was into him so why wasn’t he jumping to spend more time with him? “There’s a great little coffee place just down the street that’s open late, one cup and I’ll take you home?” Dean offered. This seemed to melt all of Cas’s uncertainty as he put on his coat.

    “Ok, one cup of coffee but then I really do need to get home.” Cas smiled feeling a wave of relief pass over him at Dean’s suggestion of the coffee shop. Dean slipped an arm around Cas’s waist, the pie in his other hand as they walked out the door.

   “You should know I’m going to get the largest coffee and drink it real slow” Dean said into the top of Cas’s head breathing him in. Cas chuckled leaning into Dean.

    “I think I can live with that.” Cas said stopping in front of the impala. Dean reluctantly let go of him and taking out the keys and unlocking the door, even going as far as opening the passenger side for Cas. Cas slid into the car a bit awkwardly as Dean closed the door going over to the driver’s side letting out a sigh. Dean felt way over his head already. What was it about this guy that head Dean’s head spinning and wanting to take things slow, this was not like him at all.

     Dean carefully put the pie in the back seat giving Cas a smile before starting up the car. This was turning into a real date, and Dean wasn’t sure when the last time he went on a date with someone he hadn’t already hooked up with had been. He really was out of his element. Dean began the drive to the coffee shop in silence not knowing what to say to this guy, and he just told him how he wanted to prolong the date.

    “So, you and Sam grew up in town?” Cas asked finally breaking the silence fiddling with the cuffs on his coat. Dean was silent for another moment as he pulled into the coffee shop.

    “We moved here when I was about 14, before that we moved around a lot, so I guess yea Sam and I grew up here.” Dean gave Cas a weak smile before getting out of the impala. Cas fallowed Dean into the coffee shop. “Uh, what about you?” Dean asked as he waited in line his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets.

     “My Grandparents’ lived here, I spent most of my summer’s here.” Cas said giving Dean a reassuring smile “When they passed away my brothers didn’t want to lose the house but none of them wanted it, so I moved in 5 years ago, they all stop by for holidays still.” Cas added getting to the front of the line. He ordered himself a large herbal tea and waited for Dean to order his large black coffee. “My treat.” Cas said stopping Dean from pulling out his money as he paid the counter girl.

      The two walked over to a table in the corner with their drinks in hand “Oh so that’s why you have such a perfect home from the 50’s” Dean said smiling taking a sip of his coffee. Cas chuckled sipping his tea.

       “I haven’t changed much outside, just tried to keep up with it, but the inside is a bit less stuck in time.” Cas smiled. Dean sat back looking at Cas, this guy was perfect. He seemed like he had a great relationship with his family, he had a home, a real job he loved, and he was gorgeous. Dean was in way over his head.

     “Well maybe after our second date I’ll get to see inside?” Dean asked tentatively sipping his coffee. Cas smiled a small blush creeping up his face. The more they talked the less cocky Dean seemed to be getting and it was nice knowing Dean wasn’t expecting to be invited into his home after the date it took off a lot of pressure.

    “You want a second date?” Cas asked trying to hide his smile. Dean beamed at Cas, god was he adorable.

     “Hell yea I do.” Dean leaned over the table cupping Cas’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft, warm, and over far to soon. Cas’s eyes fluttered open his lips slightly parted as he watched Dean settle back into his seat. Dean grinned from behind his coffee cup watching Cas. “You’re gorgeous Cas, I’m sure you get that all the time but damn.” Dean said giving a low whistle loving how Cas seemed to get even more red. Cas cleared his throat trying to think of something to say. Dean raised an eyebrow at how flustered Cas was getting “You don’t get out much do you?” Dean asked.

    “Is it that obvious?” Cas asked looking down at this tea. Dean reached across the table placing a hand on Cas’s.

    “Hey, it’s ok. A bit crazy since you’re so damn hot. I swear I can take things slow for you angel eyes.” It came out before Dean even realized what he was saying, but he found as soon as the words came out of his mouth he meant them. Cas looked up at Dean giving a half smile. He wasn’t sure why Dean seemed so interested in him, but he wasn’t going to argue especially if Dean was willing to take things slow. It seemed that Dean wasn’t just trying to use him for sex which was a huge relief since Cas had never hooked up with anyone. Sure, he had had sex in the past, but he was always committed to the person beforehand. “So, Cas how do you stand working with teenagers all day and not go out and let loose?” Dean asked grinning.

     “I prefer to stay home with a good book.” Cas said with a shrug “I really do enjoy my job but it’s nice to be alone after all the buzz of teenage drama and energy.” Dean nodded, he guessed that made sense. He spent most of his days under cars and when he dealt with his coworkers or costumers it was all car talk, when he was off work he liked the buzz of being around other people, but he supposed if you were around that all day you might want a break.

     “Well I hope that I haven’t been too much of a drain” Dean said finishing his coffee. Cas shook his head smiling.

    “Not at all Dean, I’ve had a wonderful time. It really was much better then grading papers.” Cas said finishing his tea. “Though as much as I’ve been enjoying myself I think it’s time I get home and get some grading done.” Cas said with a sigh getting up and tossing both his and Dean’s cups. Dean fallowed Cas out the door and to the impala walking Cas over to the passenger side door but instead of unlocking the door for Cas Dean pressed up against him.

    “I’ve had a wonderful time too Cas, and it’s still so early” Dean placed his hand on the back of Cas’s head pulling him into a deep kiss. Cas’s eyes widen for a brief moment before he closed them, his arms wrapping around Dean’s waist. Dean licked Cas’s lips asking for entrance as he pressed him more into the car. Cas opened his mouth with a small moan, Dean sized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes Cas pulled away, face flushed, lips pink and slightly swollen. Dean smiled down at him running his thumb across Cas’s lips. “Come on gorgeous, I’ll take you home if you still really want to get to those papers” Dean said reaching around Cas and opening the door for him.

      Cas sat quietly his face pinkening as Dean got into the car and started it up. Dean reached across the seat taking Cas’s hand in his own as he drove back to Cas’s house. When he got to the quaint little house he turned off the car turning to Cas. Dean reached up taking Cas’s face in his hand tipping his chin up into another kiss. Cas slid across the seat practically in Dean’s lap still kissing him. Deans hands roamed down Cas holding him close kissing him hungrily.

     Cas broke this kiss as well after a bit longer as he tried to catch his breath. Dean stroked Cas’s cheek smiling at him, god was he the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your door.” Dean practically whispered finally taking his eyes off Cas and getting out of the impala. Cas lead Dean up the walkway to his front door and unlocked it before looking at Dean. Part of Cas really wanted to invite Dean in the other part wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. “I had a wonderful time tonight angel eyes.” Dean said leaning down and kissing Cas softly this time.

   “Me too Dean” Cas said breathlessly. Dean smiled pulling away.

    “I’ll call you tomorrow hopefully with some good news about your truck and a second date.” Dean said with his cocky grin before turning away and heading back to the impala. Cas let out a small sigh as he walked in his front door touching his lips with two fingers thinking about Dean. The date wasn’t what Cas had been expecting but Dean was sweet, and honest, and the date turned out better then he could have hoped. Cas walked over to the pile of papers pulling out the letter and rereading all the comments again smiling. Dean was something else alright.   


 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of an awesome first date, and plans for a second. Both boys seem to be in over their heads as they fall head over heels for each other.

                Dean walked into his and Sam’s apartment a little after 10 to Sam still grading papers and picking at some chinse food. Sam looked up from the papers at the sound of Dean coming in.

                “Struck out?” Sam asked putting down the paper a small smirk on his face. It wasn’t often that Dean didn’t get what he was after but when he did Sam loved to rub it in his face, after all that’s what brothers are for. Dean cut himself a piece of pie before sitting down across from Sam.

                “Man, Sammy you wouldn’t even believe how great a night I had. Cas is awesome. He’s so sweet, and shy, he doesn’t even realize how sexy he is. We’re definitely going to have a second date.” Dean grinned shoving pie into his mouth.

                “Dude you sound like the kids at school.” Sam said shaking his head, but he was happy for Dean. He couldn’t remember the last time his brother was this happy after a date, especially one that didn’t end in sex. Dean was still beaming as he finished his pie. “So, Cas? What’s that short for?” Sam asked, racking his brain for a guy’s name that Cas would be short for.

                “Castiel.” Dean said getting up and putting his plate in the sink not even thinking. He quickly turned around eyes wide staring at Sam, there was no way there was another guy named Castiel within a 10, hell 10,000-mile radius.

                “Dude, Castiel Novack? Head of the English department where I work? Seriously Dean?” Sam said with a sigh shaking his head. If it wasn’t bad enough that Sam had to see Lisa around now Dean’s new squeeze was working at the school too. To top it all of Sam had been excited about the idea of teaching a class with Castiel and Dean going out with him, and eventually breaking up with him, would lead to a whole messy situation meaning Sam had to turn down the offer thanks to Dean.

                “Isn’t he a little young to be the head of a department?” Dean asked sitting down. This caused Sam to roll his eyes. Had Dean even talked to Castiel at all on this date?

                “He’s the youngest department head, I think in the whole history of the state. Did you guys even talk at all on this date that was ‘so awesome’?” Sam groaned picking up a paper to get back to grading.

                “We did! He told me he worked with you, the whole new class he’s trying to start with you, he just never mentioned being a department head!” Dean said defensively before he let out a chuckle “The guy is so shy and doesn’t seem to realize how great he is. He was probably embarrassed. Oh crap, Sam he didn’t want me to tell you about our date. Said he wants to keep his private life private.” Dean smiled sheepishly at Sam.

                “Castiel is a pretty private guy.” Sam said nodding, Dean was so giddy it was hard to stay mad at him. Also, if Castiel wanted to keep the fact that him and Dean went out on a date between just them that meant there was no need to be awkward about it at work he would just pretend he didn’t know anything about it unless Castiel brought it up.

                “He’s great Sammy.” Dean smiled leaning back in his chair thinking about Cas and his blue eyes, and his laugh, and god what was he thinking? He had just meet the guy and he was starting to feel all sappy about him. Dean sat back up straight looking at Sam “Dude, I can’t stop thinking about him. We didn’t even have sex. I’m in over my head… aren’t I?” Dean asked running a hand through his hair. Sam patted Dean on the shoulder laughing a bit.

                “Sounds like you actually like this guy Dean. You’re absolutely in over your head.” Sam said laughing a bit. Dean let out a huff and put his head down on the table. All he wanted was to get over the fact that Lisa had cheated on him and now he was caught up thinking about this guy and how he just wanted to hear him laugh again. “You’ll be fine. You’re a great guy Dean anyone would be lucky to have you. You deserve way better then Lisa.” Sam got up getting him and Dean a beer.

                “Thanks” Dean mumbled taking the beer from Sam as Sam sat back down. “He’s so great Sam, and he doesn’t even seem to realize it.” Dean said as he took a swig of his beer lost in though about Cas again. Sam shook his head chuckling. Dean was falling hard for this guy and it was kind of refreshing that he hadn’t already slept with him. From what Sam knew of Castiel, which wasn’t much, he seemed like a real stand up guy, which is what Dean needed. Someone who would value him as a person and not just some sex object like Lisa had.

                “When are you seeing him again?” Sam asked as he began marking up one of the papers from his students.

                “Not sure, I told him I’d call him tomorrow. I have to update him on his truck and was hoping to get a second date.” Dean said taking a sip of his beer thinking about all the work he needed to do on Cas’s truck. He really should try to get to work early to get as much done before other costumers came in if he wanted to have it done tomorrow. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose going over all the work in his head, tomorrow was going to be a long day he doubted he’d even be up for a date after that long of a day, but he knew if Cas was available he’d go out with him. “I should get to sleep, his truck is a mess it’s going to take me the better part of the day getting it done, which Bobby won’t be too happy about.” Dean through back the rest of his beer before getting up and heading to his room “Night Sammy.” He said half waving before he closed the door.

                Dean stripped down to his boxers crawling into bed looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. He couldn’t seem to get Cas out of his head, he couldn’t remember the last time he was so hung up on anyone. Dean fell asleep thinking of blue eyes and soft lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

                Dean woke up early the next morning rushing off to work before Sam even got up. Dean rarely showed up early, especially on a Saturday, but he really wanted to get in and work on Cas’s truck. He was the first one to the shop even before Bobby and Jo, he unlocked the door grabbing the keys to Cas’s truck before heading out back to pull it into the bay.

                “You’re here early boy.” A gruff voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts about a half hour later, causing Dean to bang his head on the truck before getting out from under it.

                “Oww” Dean mumbled rubbing his head looking up at Bobby “Yea, I uh wanted to get this truck done since it needs a lot of work, didn’t want to tie up the bay all day.” He gave a weak smile to Bobby who nodded looking over the truck.

                “Whose truck is it?” Bobby asked shaking his head at the horrid condition it was in watching as Dean’s cheek started to redden. “Wouldn’t happen to be the fellow you brought over to the roadhouse last night would it?” He asked as Dean gaped at him. “Of course, Ellen told me. Said he seemed like a nice guy. Hope he’s better then that Lisa.” Bobby said placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder “If it gets busy I’m going to need you to step away from this. Benny will be here soon him and the other guys should be able to handle today though, if you want to work on this.” Bobby patted Dean on the back before heading back into the office area.

                Dean let out a small sigh going back under the truck, it seemed everyone knew about his date with Cas last night and there wasn’t even that much to say about it. No more than an hour later Dean was being pulled out from under the truck to come face to face with a grinning Benny “How’d it go hot stuff?” Benny asked giving Dean a hand to sit up and handing him a coffee. Dean took the coffee taking a sip of it raising an eyebrow at Benny. How was he suppose to tell him that it was the best date ever and it didn’t even end in sex.

                “It was great man. Cas is really awesome. Now if you let me get back to fixing his truck I may even get to see him again tonight.” Dean put down the coffee before rolling himself back under the truck still able to hear Benny let out a low whistle.

                “Dang you got it bad, two times in one weekend? He must have been some good lay.” Benny joked sipping his coffee as Dean kicked him still under the car. “Hey! Man, what was that for?” Benny said rubbing his shin where Dean had kicked it. Dean rolled out from under the car glaring at Benny covered in grease. “Oh… you like him.” Benny said stepping back out of kicking range from Dean before snorting “You’re in over your head buddy.”

                “Oh, shut up and just hand me that wrench.” Dean said holding out his hand. Benny chuckled passing Dean the wrench shaking his head. Dean had been going out with Lisa for a few months, but they were always so hot and cold, and he could never tell if they had broken up or were just in a fight. If Benny was being honest he thought Dean was too good for the bitch, even if she was good in the sack. He hoped for his friend’s sake that this Cas was going to be more of a stand-up person then Lisa was.

                It was a fairly slow morning, so Den got to focus on Cas’s truck loosing complete track of time, it was a bit after one when he finally headed into the lobby of the shop covered in grease. “How’s the death trap going?” Jo asked with a smirk, Bobby had told her that if Dean wasn’t needed to get the other guys to do work on any incoming cars and to let Dean be.

                “I should be done with it by the end of the day” Dean said reaching over the counter stealing some of Jo’s fries before she could swat away his hand.

                “I’ll call Mr. Novack after lunch and let him know it’ll be done at 5pm, how much is it going to cost him?” Jo asked grabbing Cas’s paper work and a pen to write down the cost.

                “Actually Jo, I’ll give him a call.” Dean said reaching over and grabbing the paper from her. Jo raised and eyebrow at him but said nothing and just went back to her lunch. Dean walked out back with the paper in his hand taking a few deep breaths before he dialed Cas’s phone number.

                “Hello?” Cas’s low voice rang through the phone.

                “Hey, uh it’s Dean. I’m calling about your truck?” Dean said hesitantly on the phone. Cas was taken a bit of guard by Dean’s comment about his truck, he had thought the date went well last night. “I should have it all finished by 5 today if you want to come get it, or I uh, I can pick you up and bring you to the shop if you want.” Dean offered trying to not be to forward.

                “I can make it to the shop by 5 on my own, thank you though.” Cas said a bit hurt. It seemed Dean was just calling about business. “How much is it going to cost?” Dean was silent for a moment trying to figure how little he could charge Cas without pissing Bobby off to much.

                “$400 and a second date should cover it” Dean said holding his breath, glad that this conversation was over the phone and Cas couldn’t see how nervous he was. Cas let out a low chuckle and Dean let out the breath he was holding, god he loved the sound of Cas’s laugh. “So that’s a yes?” Dean asked nervously.

                “I’d love to Dean.” Cas was beaming as he talked on the phone. He couldn’t believe that Dean wanted to go out with him again. Cas had a wonderful time on the date, but he knew he could be a bit awkward and he’d understand if Dean hadn’t felt the same way.

                “Does tonight work for you?” Dean asked getting excited he couldn’t wait to see Cas again and he didn’t care how eager he sounded.

                “Tonight?” Cas asked blushing glad that Dean seemed just as eager to see him as he was to see Dean.

                “Uh, yea. I mean unless you have other plans, if you do it’s no big deal. We can go out whenever is good for you.” Dean stammered running a hand across his face, he kept putting his foot in his mouth. Way to be smooth Winchester he thought.

                “Tonight would be wonderful.” Cas interrupted Dean’s thoughts causing him to smile and relax a bit.

                 “I can pick you up at 7 again? This time you can pick the place, I’ll take you anywhere you want.” Dean added. Cas was quiet for a minute.

                “If you want you could come over at 7 and I can make us dinner at my place?” Cas offered nervously. He wasn’t sure why he offered, he was not a good cook, and he wasn’t even sure he wanted Dean in his home but at the same time he really wanted Dean to come over and have a nice evening in together.

                “That sounds great Cas. I might not be here when you come to pick up your truck, but I’ll see you tonight, do you want me to bring anything?” Dean asked getting excited. Cas had invited him over to his place, he didn’t want to get his hopes up to high, but he might just get lucky tonight.

                “No, I’ve got it covered, I’ll see you at 7.” Cas said hanging up the phone and sitting down at his kitchen table with a sigh. He was in way over his head. Why did he offer to cook for Dean, he was the worst cook ever. Cas ran a hand through his hair looking at the clock, it was a bit after one, that gave him almost four hours before he needed to get his car and then another two before Dean got here. He could do this.

                Dean hung up the phone grinning ear to ear and going in to talk to Jo, he had to let her know the price he had quoted Cas. Dean wanted to have enough time to take a quick nap before going over Cas’s for dinner. “Jo I just got off the phone, Cas will be here about 5 to get his car. I quoted him $400.” Dean said handing the paper work over to Jo.

                “Are you kidding me?! That truck has been taking you all day, $400 is just over what we paid for the parts, we’re making… wait Cas?” Jo stopped berating Dean and raised an eyebrow at him. Not only did he refer to the customer by their first name, but it was also a nickname. Dean rarely ever talked to customers unless he was trying to get in their pants. “Dean are you giving him a discount since you banged him?” She asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

                “No, well not exactly. We went out last night, and he’s cooking me dinner tonight.” Dean said grinning leaning over and stealing a sip of Jo’s soda. “He’s awesome Jo.” He said getting lost in thoughts of Cas. Jo made a gagging sound stealing her drink back.

                “Go finish his death trap lover boy. I’ll tell Bobby you decided to work for free today.” Jo said going back to work and waving Dean out of the lobby. Dean smiled walking off feeling like he was on cloud nine. He couldn’t wait till 7 and being able to see Cas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, you're comments are so kind! I'm really getting into this whole multiple chapter writing but the slow hook-up maybe killing me more then you! I feel the need to write so much smutty goodness!


	5. Second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you invite someone over for a home cooked meal and you can't even boil water? Lucky for Cas Dean is an amazing cook and can salvage the meal, and just because Cas can't cook dosen't mean he can't heat up a kitchen.

                It was almost seven and Cas was freaking out. He had already somehow managed to burn the first round of pasta, seriously who couldn’t manage to boil pasta? Cas opened all the windows and was trying to get the smoke out as he put a new pot on the stove to boil the water when the doorbell rang. Shit.

                “I’ll be right there!” Cas yelled waving the smoke out a bit more before running to the door trying to get his hair to not stick up in every direction, which was a loosing battle. “Evening Dean.” Cas forced a smile as he opened the door. Dean tried to smile at Cas, but the smell of smoke hit his nose and the small look of panic on Cas’s face had him worried.

                “Everything ok Cas? Smells like something is burning…” Dean said tentatively flowers and a bottle of wine in hand. Cas looked so adorable, he was in jeans and a plain back t-shirt, he was far more muscular than he looked in the button down he had on the other day. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him.

                “Crap.” Cas said running into the kitchen “You can hang your coat up by the door.” He yelled down the hall. Dean hung up his coat then walked down the hall to find Cas opening the oven to even more smoke as he pulled out a tray of completely black, something, Dean wasn’t sure what it was suppose to be, the water on the stove began to bubble over. Cas was busy trying to wave the smoke out of the house he hadn’t even noticed the water. Dean chuckled to himself placing the flowers and wine on the kitchen table and turning down the burner finding the pasta and pouring it into the pot.

                “Do you have any salt?” Dean asked looking around.

                “What?” Cas said turning to face Dean who was now stirring the sauce and giving it a little taste making a face. “I’m sorry, I’m not that great of a cook…” Cas muttered before handing Dean the salt. Dean smiled adding bit of salt to the pasta before wrapping his arms around Cas.

                “You’re adorable.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear before kissing him on the cheek “and very lucky. I’m an awesome cook. Why don’t you open up that wine and let me get things sorted out then you can give me the grand tour?” Dean asked turning around to see what he had to work with. Cas nodded feeling embarrassed.

                “I’m sorry, I don’t know what made me think I could cook something.” Cas mumbled handing Dean a glass of wine.

                “It works out well for me, now I get to show off how good I am in the kitchen” Dean said taking the glass of wine smiling. Cas blushed taking a sip of his own.

                “Is there anything you’re not good at?” Cas asked in awe of Dean. How could this guy be so perfect, and want to go out with him? Dean turned back to the stove tasting the sauce before going and looking in the fridge.

                “Nope, I’m pretty much perfect.” Dean joked turning around with some ground beef in his hand “Meat sauce?” He asked. Cas just nodded grabbing a vase to put the flowers in. “I uh, haven’t really been on many dates with guys I hope the flowers aren’t to much” Dean said nervously as he began to brown the meat.

                “They’re lovely Dean.” Cas smiled sitting down staying out of Dean’s way watching him cook. “Can I ask about that? I know your ex was a girl, so have you ever…?” Cas trailed off not even sure if he wanted to know.

                “I’ve been with guys, I just haven’t really dated guys. I actually tend to not date I’m more of a one-night kinda guy” Dean laughed nervously turning around. The look on Cas’s face made him immediately regret his words “Uh but I’m not, I mean, I’m enjoy this” Dean said gesturing with a spoon in-between him and Cas getting sauce all over his shirt. “Shit…” He mumbled looking down at red spot on his flannel, though he meant it more because he had just shoved his foot into his mouth and possibly ruined the whole evening.

                Cas couldn’t help but chuckle, Dean was perfect and the fact that he was getting so flustered over him was the strangest thing ever. “Take off your shirt. I may not be able to cook but I can get a stain out.” Cas hand smiling at Dean holding out his hand for Dean’s shirt. Dean put the spoon down and awkwardly took his shirt off, so he was just in a gray V-neck.

                “I had a great time last night and I wasn’t expecting anything more than that tonight, I mean I wouldn’t say no. Not that I want to pressure you or anything. I just, I’m going to stop talking now. What about you?” Dean stammered turning around focusing on the sauce he was making, feeling his face getting just as red. Cas walked over to the sink to work on the stain on Dean’s shirt.

                “What about me?” Cas asked keeping his eyes on the shirt he was working on instead of looking over at Dean.

                “I mean are you just into guys? Have you dated guys before?” Dean asked starting to feel nervous. What was it about this guy that Dean couldn’t seem to think straight, no pun intended, around him.

                “Yes, I’ve never gone out with a girl. I also haven’t really just hook-up with anyone so yes I’ve dated guys before.” Cas said holding Dean’s shirt out in front of him. The stain was gone it just had a big wet spot that would dry soon enough.

                “How much of an ass have I made of myself?” Dean asked tasting the sauce and nodding. It wasn’t his best, but it was certainly better then what Cas had been doing to it. The pasta was almost ready as well, though it seemed like there was no more garlic bread since Cas had burned it, that was a bit of a bummer but no big deal.

                “You’re wonderful Dean. No one has ever bought me flowers before” Cas smiled setting the table. “And thank you again fixing dinner for me.”

                “I could teach you on our next date, if you want to see me again that is.” Dean added not wanting to assume that Cas would want to see him again after he seemed to be messing up everything he tried to say. Dean strained the pasta and added the sauce to it before putting some on both plates.

                “You really think you could teach me after finding out I can’t even boil pasta?” Cas asked eyes wide and full of hope Dean couldn’t help but chuckle sitting down next to Cas instead of across from him.

                “I’m sure I could, and if not then I can just do all the cooking from now on. I can even grill up some burgers better then Ellen’s, just don’t tell her that.” Dean whispered putting a finger to his lips making a ‘shhh’ sound and winking at Cas, causing the man to laugh as he took another sip of wine.

                “I guess well it’s still fairly warm you’ll have to come over and grill some then. I warn you no one uses the grill except when my brothers are here for the 4th of July and Memorial Day, but it should still work.” Cas beamed at Dean before trying some of the pasta making a small noise of appreciation. He had no idea what Dean had found other then the meat in his fridge but somehow Dean had made the sauce taste amazing. Cas took another bite closing his eyes in savoring the flavor.

                “I guess I made the sauce passible.” Dean chuckled shifting in his seat trying to keep himself from getting a boner over all the little noises Cas was making. Dean took a bite himself nodding, it was good but not his best, but it was almost a real homemade sauce which was a nice.

                “Dean it’s amazing. I would have never offered to cook had I know you were such a good cook yourself” Cas said shaking his head feeling embarrassed. It was bad enough that Cas couldn’t cook himself but having Dean actually be able to cook and see how much he failed that was something Cas had not been expecting.

                “It’s sweet, no one has offered to cook for me before. Next time though I’ll just be here from the beginning to make sure you don’t burn down your house.” Dean smiled patting Cas’s hand as he ate “Your house seems nice we wouldn’t want anything to happen to it”

                “I’ll give you the tour once we’re done” Cas smiled sheepishly. Dean grinned eating his pasta a bit on the fast side watching Cas. “Did you have a good day at work?” Cas asked awkwardly watching Dean shovel food in his mouth.

                “Yea” Dean said swallowing before taking a sip of wine “I spent the whole day working on your truck” Dean added.

                “The whole day?” Cas gapped, he knew his car was bad, but Dean had been working on it the day before as well. Dean simply waved his hand as he went back to his pasta.

                “It’s no big deal. It was a slow day, so Bobby didn’t mind to much.” Dean smiled reassuringly at Cas. Cas nodded awkwardly taking Dean’s plate over to the sink with his own and began rinsing the plates intending to wash them later after Dean left. “Do you want a hand? I can dry” Dean said getting up and walking over to Cas.

                “No, I’ll wash them later. You still want that tour?” Cas asked drying his hands giving Dean a weak smile.

                “I’d love that.” Dean grinned looping his arm with Cas’s causing Cas to blush.

                “Well you’ve seen the kitchen and have used it more then I have in the past 5 years” Cas laughed nervously leading Dean down the hallway back over near the front door. “Here’s the living room” Cas gestured to the front room that had a sofa, a small tv, and a nice worn leather chair with books all stacked by it. “Bathroom” Cas pointed to a door to their other side as they walked passed it down a hall to three other doors. Cas opened one “office I never use” Cas said letting Dean look in, it was a nice room full of bookcases with a desk looking out the window, but it did look unused besided the bookcases which seemed to have more books on then then they should. “Guestroom” Cas opened the door across from the office, the room looked like the outside of the house, stuck in the 50’s, like a room you’d stay at in one of those Vermont bed and breakfast places that an old couple runs. “Bedroom” Cas said motioning to the door at the end of the hall before going to turn around to go back to the kitchen.

                “I don’t get to see your bedroom?” Dean asked in his most seductive tone holding onto Cas’s arm, so he couldn’t walk away. Cas turned to face Dean swallowing hard not sure what to say his eyes wide. “Maybe next time” Dean said kissing Cas on the cheek. Cas smiled a bit unsure as he reached behind Dean opening the door and guiding Dean into his room. Dean looked around, there was a queen-sized bed with a deep red comforter over it, dark mahogany dresser and nightstand with a reading lamp and books coving it along with some stacked on the floor. There was a door that was slightly open that led to a second bathroom and another one that Dean assumed was the closet. “I think you need another bookcase” Dean joked kissing Cas on the lips quickly trying to not be to forward.

                Cas chuckled leading Dean out of his room “I probably do. Come on I’ll show you the grill and the garden.” Cas lead Dean back through the house and out the back door in the kitchen. The back yard was bigger then the front, there was a patio with the grill on it and an outdoor table and chairs. Off the patio was a big garden and was that a bee hive?

                “You have bees?” Dean asked looking around. Cas was grinning ear to ear at the fact that Dean had noticed his bee hive.

                “I do. The garden was my grandmother’s but when I moved in I ended up getting a bee hive to try and help maintained the garden better. My brothers made fun of me but I absolute love them” Cas rambled on getting so excited Dean couldn’t help but smile down at him. Once he was sure Cas had finished talking he cupped Cas’s face and kissed him softly.

                “You’re so fucking adorable Cas” Dean said pulling back and stroking Cas’s cheek with his thumb. Cas turned pink looking down and fidgeting a bit before Dean tilted Cas’s face back up into another kiss. He wasn’t sure what it was about Cas, but he couldn’t get enough of him. Dean ran his hand through Cas’s hair as the other pulled him close by the waist deepening the kiss. Cas let out a small moan as his hands wrapping around Dean’s neck. “Damn…” Dean said breathlessly when they broke apart, resting his forehead against Cas’s looking in his eyes wrapping both arms around Cas’s waist.

                Cas took a deep breath staring into Dean’s unbelievably green eyes feeling his face getting hot. He leaned in kissing Dean again pressing his whole body up against Dean’s. It was Dean’s turn to let out a small moan as he pulled Cas as close as possible. Dean could feel himself start to get hard and Cas’s thigh was rubbing right up against it. Dean’s hands went up the back of Cas’s shirt running his hands over bare skin causing Cas to let out a moan. Dean pulled back looking at Cas’s flush faced and pink swollen lips kicking himself for pulling away. “You, uh wanna show me your bees?” Dean ask awkwardly cringing at his own words as he dropped his hands away from Cas.

                Cas let out a low deep laugh making Dean’s stomach do summersaults “I can’t just show you my bees, it doesn’t work like that.” Cas smiled giving Dean another kiss, this one much quicker though. Cas took Dean’s hand leading him out to the garden to the wooden bench swing next to the garden and bee hive. “Sit and I’ll go grab the wine.” Cas kissed Dean on the cheek before turning into the house.

                Dean sat down with a sigh watching Cas’s ass as he walked into the house. He was so out of his league with this guy. He was so sweet, and sexy, and that laugh of his, Dean shifted trying to hide is boner and get more comfortable before Cas came back.

                Cas took a deep breath as he refilled the wine glasses and took a hearty sip from his own before topping it off again. He could do this, he could go out there and have a nice drink and talk with Dean. Cas bit his lower lip thinking about the kiss and Dean’s hands on his bare skin and how much he wanted to feel Dean pressed up against him. Cas shook his head trying to clear these thoughts as he walked out the back the two glasses in hand and went over to Dean who had gotten up and was looking at the flowers. “Here you go” Cas said clearing his throat.

                “Thanks” Dean said turning around and taking at glass from Cas as the two walked back over to the swing and sat down. “It’s a lovely garden, but you know if you added some vegetables or another garden over there for them” Dean pointed to a bit of the yard next to the flowers “I could teach you how to make some amazing sauce from your fresh tomatoes.” Dean awkwardly took a sip of wine hoping Cas wouldn’t notice just how far in the future that would be and how Dean was implying he’d still be around come that time.

                “Maybe in the spring I’ll do that.” Cas nodded looking over the lawn not going into anymore about it to Dean’s relief. Cas started rocking the swing sipping on his wine unsure of what to say. He tilted his head up looking at the stars, they would be able to see them better if they faced away from the garden and the backyard lights, but it was still an ok view. Cas shivered a little regretting not getting a coat when he went in to get the wine, but he didn’t want to go back inside leaving Dean again.

                “Cold?” Dean asked noticing Cas’s shiver. It was a bit of a chilly night and Dean’s flannel was still inside from when Cas got the sauce off it and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a bit chilly himself. Cas shrugged still looking up at the sky, Dean smiled scooting closer “come here” he said putting his arm around Cas. Cas snuggled closer laying his head against Dean’s chest as he sipped his wine hoping for some courage to say anything. “It must have been nice spending your summers here” Dean said as he lightly rubbed Cas’s arm.

                “Yea, it was always my favorite part of the year. My office use to be another spare bedroom, Gabe and I shared the room that’s still a guest room, I actually haven’t changed it since I moved in.”  Cas said smiling thinking back about his summers here with his grandparents.

                “Oh, I noticed” Dean said chuckling. “It’s nice that you have such found memories and you could keep them alive, though I think it might be time to fix that room up.” Dean smiled down at Cas who was now blushing. “I’m just teasing you Cas.” Dean said putting down his wine, so he could cup Cas’s face well still holding him. “No need to get embarrassed, I think your home is perfect.” Dean whispered as he brought Cas’s face up to his kissing him softly. It was such a sweet kiss, no wanting, or expectations of anything more, and Dean never wanted it to end, but Cas pulled back slightly after a minute. Dean brushed his thumb against Cas’s cheek smiling at him. “You’re awesome” Dean whispered feeling the need to say something but feeling like if he spoke to loud it would ruin everything.

                Cas let out a laugh before leaning in and kissing Dean again. “You’re pretty awesome yourself Dean.” Cas said after he broke the kiss grinning ear to ear. Dean took Cas’s almost empty wine glass and put it down next to his before pulling Cas closer and kissing him. The two were acting like teenagers just making out in the backyard under the stars refusing to let the cold get to them. After about 20 minutes the two broke apart Dean running his hand through Cas’s hair.

                “You’re freezing” Dean said still looking in Cas’s eyes not wanting to move but he was also getting very cold.

                “Let’s head back inside and I can make us some tea” Cas said leaning in and kissing Dean one more time before getting up and taking both wine glasses.

                “Uh, I’m not really a tea kinda guy Cas.” Dean said fallowing Cas and opening the door for him.

                “I guess I could make you coffee but if you have tea you can try some of my honey.” Cas said putting a kettle on the stove. Dean went up behind Cas wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist kissing his neck.

                “I guess I can have some tea for you. If you’ll go back to kissing me well we wait for the water to boil.” Dean said in Cas’s ear before pulling back just enough so Cas could turn around in his arms. Cas smiled as he looked up into Dean’s eyes before leaning in and kissing him, Cas’s arms going up around Dean’s neck as he pressed up against him. Dean walked Cas back, so he was pushed up against the counter before picking him up and setting him on the counter top knocking over the wine glasses. “Shit, sorry.” Dean said breaking the kiss and going to clean it up.

                “Don’t worry about it” Cas mumbled wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and pulling him close. Dean rested his hands on Cas’s hips kissing him hungrily. Dean’s hands went under Cas’s shirt and his thumbs slid under the hem of Cas’s pants feeling his hip bones. Cas let out a low whimper feeling himself growing hard. Dean unbuttoned Cas’s pants as he kissed him hard Dean plunged his hand down Cas’s pants and boxers grabbing hold of his hard cock.  Dean began to pump Cas’s member though it was very restricting with Cas’s pants still on. Cas let a low moan and god was it the sexiest thing Dean had ever heard.

                Dean picked Cas up just enough to slide his pants and boxers down over his ass, reluctantly Dean stepped back as Cas kicked them both to the ground. “Man, you are so sexy.” Dean said before capturing Cas’s lips again and stroking his cock. A shiver ran down Cas’s body at Dean’s touch as he hooked his legs around Dean’s wait again pulling up Dean’s shirt throwing it off to the side. Dean grinned nipping at Cas’s neck as the kettle began to boil and whistle. “Fuck.” Dean said breathlessly as he pulled back from Cas. Cas pulled Dean closer kissing him ignoring the sound of the kettle. “One second Cas.” Dean chuckled between kisses letting go of his cock to turn off the kettle.

                Cas jumped down off the counter wrapping his arms around Dean from behind kissing Dean’s back as he undid the button on Dean’s pants. “Bedroom?” Cas asked kissing Dean’s back as he pulled down Dean’s pants and boxers in one go freeing his throbbing cock.

                “God yes.” Dean moaned stepping out of his pants and turning around, he pulled Cas’s shirt up over his head before kissing him hungrily. “You’re so hot” Dean groaned pulling Cas close their erections rubbing against each other causing Cas to let out a low moan. It was more then Dean could handle. He wanted Cas from the moment he laid eyes on him, but something about Cas made Dean want to savor this.

                Dean kissed Cas softer holding his face, he then began kissing Cas’s neck letting this thumb rub over those soft full lips. Cas licked Deans thumb before taking it in his mouth sucking on it, it caused a shutter to go through Dean’s body making him imagine Cas sucking on something else. Dean took his hand back running it down Cas’s tone chest taking Cas’s hard member in his hand and began jerking him off again as he kissed down Cas’s body getting down on his knees.

                Cas breath hitched as he looked down into Dean’s green eyes as Dean kneeled before him placing soft kisses on the inside of each thigh as he stroked Cas’s cock. Dean looked so vulnerable, but he had all the power in this situation and Cas knew it. “So hot.” Dean said again breathlessly before taking Cas’s cock in his mouth. Cas let out another moan that was music to Dean’s ears and all the encouragement he needed. Dean worked his mouth around Cas’s cock sucking and swirling his tongue around the head making Cas’s hips buck into his mouth. Both of Cas’s hands were now firmly on the back of Deans head as Dean bobbed up and down.

                “Fuck. Dean.” Cas managed to moan out feeling his legs shake a firm hand held onto Cas’s ass keeping him up. Dean let out a moan well still sucking on Cas, one hand on his ass the other working his own swollen member in time with his mouth on Cas. Cas tried to let out another moan, but it sounded like it got stuck in his throat as he came into Dean’s mouth.

                Dean was taken a bit off guard haven been given no warning but swallowed all Cas had to give still stroking himself. He kept sucking on Cas causing the man to shake and if it wasn’t for Deans firm him he probably wouldn’t have stayed up right. Dean kissed Cas’s stomach letting out a low moan as he came into his own hand. Cas dropped to his knees so he and Dean were face to face and he pulled him into a deep kiss tasting himself all over Dean’s tongue. “wow” Cas said breathlessly taking Dean’s cum covered hand and bring it up to his lips. Dean sat back on his heels mesmerized by Cas as he licked and sucked Dean’s hand free of all his cum.

                When Cas was done he chanced a look at Dean whose jaw was slightly dropped, and eyes blown full of lust. “Damn…” Dean whispered as his and Cas’s eyes meet. Dean cupped Cas’s face pulling him closer to kiss him. After a few minutes of making out on he cold kitchen floor Dean finally pulled away breathing heavily “Damn.” He said again breathlessly looking into Cas’s eyes. That was amazing, and they hadn’t even had sex but just hearing Cas moan out his name like that, and then having Cas drop down to his knees and, god, it was to much Dean’s body shuttered just thinking about it.

                “So much for the bedroom…” Cas said awkwardly getting up. He wasn’t sure why he felt so bad, but he did. It all happened so fast and he had decided in a split second to let Dean take him to his room to have sex and yet it ended up with a blow job in the middle of his kitchen. Dean got up wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and pulling him close kissing him softly on the forehead.

                “I thought sex was a third date thing. I’m trying to do this right for you.” Dean whispered as if he had just read Cas’s mind. Dean ran a hand up Cas’s back as he spoke. Cas let out a chuckle as wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and kissing him slow and deeply savoring every moment before pulling back.

                “I guess I can live with that as long as there is going to be a third date.” Cas said smiling running his hands through Dean’s hair.

                “Oh, there better be another date.” Dean grinned nipping at Cas’s lip. “I’m just dying to hear the sounds you make during sex, the ones you make when getting blown are hot as hell.” Dean smirked loving how Cas’s face instantly turned a bright red. “How about that tea?” Dean chuckled kissing Cas on the cheek before finally letting his hands fall from Cas’s waist, maybe grazing his butt on the way, before turning to put on his pants.

                “R-right.” Cas stuttered grabbing his own pants and putting them on before grabbing his shirt. Dean still shirtless pulled Cas into another kiss as soon as Cas’s head pop up from inside the shirt causing a surprised squeak to escape Cas’s lips.

                “God you’re adorable.” Dean said placing another kiss on Cas’s lips before turning away and putting on his own shirt, though he opted to leave his flannel on the chair where Cas had put it earlier to dry after removing the sauce stain. Cas poured two mugs placing a tea bag in each then cleaned up the wine carefully putting the glasses in the sink. He then added some honey to both mugs and stuck his finger in the jar then sucked the bit of honey of off it absentmindedly as he waited for the tea to finish seeping. “I wanna try some.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear pressing up against his back, causing Cas to jump a little.

                “What?” Cas said turning around “Oh, here.” Cas said awkwardly having not even realized what he was doing when he was eating the honey. Dean looked down Cas who was embarrassingly offer him the jar of honey. Dean smiled taking Cas’s other hand and making him dip a finger into the honey and bringing it up to his lips.

                “This is from your bees?” Dean asked as he took Cas’s finger into his mouth sucking all the honey from it. Cas nodded completely captivated by Dean his mind going back to what Dean had done earlier with his mouth causing Cas to turn red again.

                “Tea’s done.” Cas mumbled pulling his hand back and turning around to take out the tea bags. Dean chuckled taking one of the mugs from Cas who was walking into the living room. Cas sat down nervously on the sofa holding his mug in both hands. Dean smiled sitting down next to him.

                “You never sit on the sofa, do you?” Dean said looking around the room. If he was being honest the sofa wasn’t that comfortable, but it was facing the small tv that looked like it was covered in dust. The leather chair in the room however looked well worn and had books and even a half-finished mug of what Dean assumed was tea, next to it.

                “That obvious?” Cas chuckled relaxing a bit as Dean leaned into him tentatively taking a sip of his tea. “How is it?” Cas asked.

                “It’s actually not terrible, though I still prefer coffee. I think it’s all thanks to your bees though. They make it bee-arable.” Dean said grinning at his own pun.

                “That was awful Dean.” Cas said laughing as he shook his head. Though if Cas was being honest with himself he did enjoy a terrible pun every now and then, and that pun was awful.

                “Oh, come on big English teacher like yourself has to love puns.” Dean said laying his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas sipped his tea smiling at Dean.

                “I enjoy good puns, that one was awful.” Cas said with a little smirk.

                “I know you’re lying there’s no such thing as a good pun” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows causing Cas to laugh and spit out his tea. Dean sat up whipping Cas’s face “See I am ha-larious, I even got you to spit out your tea.”

                “You’re horrible Dean” Cas said shaking his head laughing. Dean held onto Cas’s cheek and pulled him in to a kiss.

                “And you’re adorable.” Dean said stroking Cas’s cheek with his thumb gazing into his eyes making Cas start to blush again. Cas pulled away taking another sip of his tea looking down at the mug. Dean couldn’t help but let out half laugh at just how endearing Cas was. Cas cleared this throat disrupting Dean’s thoughts. Dean smiled a Cas before resting his head back on Cas’s shoulder “you don’t watch tv much do you?” It was more of an observation then a question.

                “No, I prefer to read, but the television works if you want to watch something” Cas offered shifting so his arm was around Dean letting Dean lay on his chest.

                “Naw, this is nice.” Dean was quite for a minute trying to think of what to talk about.  “What’s your favorite book? Or is that kinda like asking a parent if they have a favorite kid?” Dean asked getting comfortable in Cas’s arms still sipping the tea.

                “Hmm,” Cas said thinking for a minute, he was thinking about all the books he had to teach, all the ones he read on his own, and all the ones that were taught to him. It was hard to figure out which one was his all time favorite. “I guess I would have to say The Cather in the Rye, it’s such a great book to introduce to my students and every year I have to reread it, it never seems to get old. I mean sure there are other classics, but students tend to relate to Holden, though if I’m being honest the kids I teach have way more in common with Shakespeare’s characters. They’re so over dramatic and are way too young to be going off having sex with people they barely know, but the students can’t seem to get pasted the language to really enjoy them, it’s a shame.”

                “I haven’t read The Catcher in the Rye since high school, and if I’m bring honest with you I never actually finished it.” Dean said chuckling. “Now Vonnegut, his books I’ve always finished. I think I’ve reread Cat’s Cradle at least a dozen times, so much so that my copy is in real rough shape.” Dean added to let Cas know that just because he didn’t always do the assigned reading in school and didn’t go to college that didn’t me he had never picked up a book. Dean wasn’t sure why he felt the need to have Cas accept him, but he did.

                “Vonnegut huh?” Cas said taking a sip of his tea “When did you first start reading him?” Cas asked genuinely interested. He personally loved Vonnegut but it wasn’t in his curriculum to teach and he felt like his students wouldn’t really apricate it, well except for a small handful.

                “Uh, high school. Sammy was always at the library and well I was waiting for him the librarian told me to take it out.” Dean chuckled remembering the old man who worked Saturday mornings at the library, “actually my copy of Cat’s Cradle is the libraries” Dean said sheepishly. Cas laughed kissing the top of Dean’s head. “In my defense the librarian told me I could keep it!” Dean added sitting up and turning to face Cas.

                “Oh, I’m sure he did.” Cas teased leaning in and giving Dean a quick kiss.

                “He did! Mr. Milton was a weird guy, you’re actually a lot like him, but way hotter.” Dean said kissing Cas again. Mr. Milton was one of the few adults other then Bobby and Ellen who really cared about Dean and Sam, well he mostly cared Sam, which was nice. Dean would bet money the old man was the reason Sam decided to be a teacher, but they never actually talked about it. Sam would spend every afternoon and most Saturdays at the library even before they moved here, but once they got to town the old librarian seemed to have taken a liken to them, and not in a creepy perverted way. He was retired and only worked Saturdays claiming it gave him something to look forward to during the week. Dean’s memories were interrupted by Cas laughing. “What’s so funny?” Dean asked sitting up straight which forced Cas to have to scoot a bit closer in order to kiss Dean, which he did.

                “Mr. Milton was my grandfather, this was his house.” Cas said smiling at Dean. He couldn’t believe all those summers growing he had never meet Sam or Dean. It was such a small world.

                “You’re kidding?!” Dean gapped wondering how he and Cas had never meet before. Though he supposed he spent only his summers here and what kid other then Sam would spend their summers at the library. Well Cas would, wouldn’t he? “You never went with him to the library?” Dean asked.

                “No, Granny didn’t think I should spend the whole day inside, but Pop-pop would always bring be back some books.” Cas said smiling thinking about the summer days he’d spend out on the bench swing by the garden reading.

                “Pop-pop?” Dean teased as he got comfortable again sitting sideways on the sofa and leaning against Cas with one of Cas’s arms holding him close.

                “Yes.” Cas said taking a sip of his tea stroking Dean’s arm. “Do you think Sam remembers him?” Cas asked thoughtfully.

                “Oh man, Sammy’s going to flip when he finds out Mr. Milton was your ‘Pop-pop’! I swear he was the reason Sammy became a teacher.” Dean laughed, he couldn’t wait to tell Sam. Except that wouldn’t be fair to Sam because Sam wasn’t suppose to know about the dates, meaning he couldn’t tell Sam so Cas would have to bring it up at work to him. “You’ll have to find a way to casually bring it up to him on Monday.”  Dean declared before taking another sip of his tea. Cas hummed in agreement sipping on tea as well just enjoying being close to Dean.

                Dean finished his tea and was looking into the mug at the little leaf residue lost in thought, when Cas shifted to put down his own mug, breaking Dean’s thoughts. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes, and Dean could honestly say he was enjoying himself. Everything about these past two nights had been amazing, he couldn’t believe how thankful he was that Cas let his truck get so bad and came in to Bobby’s shop when he was working. If Cas hadn’t come in that day after work Dean probably would have ended up drunk and in bed with some random person form the bar to get over how shitty of a person Lisa was. Who cheated on someone four times? Then had the balls to try and get them back with a letter, it was insane. Yet, being here with Cas none of that seemed to matter, he was glad Lisa was out of his life, glad had taken Cas out on a date instead of going to a bar alone, he was even glad they didn’t have sex last night, or tonight. Cas was something special and Dean was really hoping that he wouldn’t screw this up.

                “So uh, how horrible would it be if your private life didn’t stay exactly private?” Dean cautiously asked breaking the silence. Cas took Dean’s cup from his hands placing it on the floor beside his own.

                “I’m not sure, why do you ask?” Cas finally answered after a moment.

                “I may have already let it slip to Sammy last night…” Dean muttered deciding he might as well be honest with Cas. To his surprise Cas placed a light kiss to the top of his head, this gave Dean the reassurance to explain himself. “I got home last night and was telling him how awesome you are, and I let it slip that ‘Cas’ is short for Castiel, and well it’s a really unique name and the kids smart so he figured it out.” Dean said shrugging trying to sound nonchalant about it.

                “You thought I was so awesome you told your brother about me?” Cas asked blushing. Dean chuckled a little, that was what Cas had gotten out of it? It seemed like he wasn’t to upset if that was the take away not that Dean had let it slip to Cas’s coworker that they had gone out on a date.

                “I had to, he was making fun of me for being home so early last night. I was defending your honor by telling him it was the best first date, even though it didn’t end in sex.” Dean spouted with such conviction Cas couldn’t help but laugh.

                “If it was to defend my honor then how could I be upset?” Cas asked as Dean sat up again and turned to face him. Dean’s green eyes were so full of hope as he explored Cas’s blue ones for a trace of distress about the situation. When Dean felt certain there was none he leaned in kissing Cas.

                “You can’t be.” Dean murmured as he smirked into the kiss. Cas pulled back shaking his head still laughing. “You really aren’t upset I spilled the beans about your crazy outside life to one of your coworkers?” Dean asked wrapping his arms around Cas.

                “I find it very endearing that you told your brother about our date, especially because you had as wonderful of a time as I did.” Cas smiled giving Dean a chaste kiss. Dean pulled Cas back in giving him a longer deep kiss causing a moan to escape Cas’s lips. Dean pulled back after a minute and pulled Cas close, so he was practically sitting on his lap.

                “I really like you Cas. I don’t want to screw this up, but like I said I’m not really the type of guy who goes on dates and the last relationship I was in blew up real bad in my face, just a few days before I met you. So, uh, I guess what I’m trying to say is if I mess up I’m sorry ahead of time and please don’t write me off…” Dean trailed off unsure why he was saying all of this. It was only their second date for Christ sakes.

                “I really like you too Dean.” Cas said as he situated himself in Dean’s arms. “I won’t write you off as long as you don’t write me off. It’s been a while since I’ve gone out on more than a second date.” Cas said sheepishly. This left Dean in awe. Cas was gorgeous, Dean could hardly believe Cas was single now never mind him having been single for a while. Also, who in their right mind after two dates with Cas wouldn’t want a third, and a fourth?

                “When can I change that and take you out on a third date?” Dean asked cheekily as he held Cas close.

                “Whenever you want, my schedule is open until Thursday night.” Cas replied.

                “What’s Thursday night?” Dean asked looking down at Cas who was now curled up like a cat in his lap.

                “Parent teacher conferences, nothing exciting.” Cas said trying to stifle a yawn. Dean turned looking at the clock it was only a bit past ten, but Dean figured Cas was one of those early risers and ten was fairly late for him.

                “I can get going so you can go to bed.” Dean offered as he placed a kiss to Cas’s temple. Cas made a small humming noise and closed his eyes. He didn’t want Dean to leave but he was very tired.

                “Let me get your flannel and I’ll walk you out.” Cas murmured after a minute and reluctantly got up heading to the kitchen. Dean stood picking up the mugs Cas had forgotten along with the half filled one by the chair and fallowed Cas into the kitchen. “Oh, thanks.” Cas yawned seeing Dean walk in with the mugs. Dean looked over the kitchen, Cas had wiped up the small amount of wine that had spilled but the dishes still need to be washed and Dean was starting to feel guilty about leaving them all for Cas since he was so tired.

                “I can help with the dishes before I go.” Dean offered taking his flannel from Cas, it was a blue and white one what matched Cas’s eyes nicely Dean noticed.

                “I’ll do them in the morning, they’re rinsed so it’s no big deal.” Cas half smiled, the poor guy looked like he was about to fall asleep standing right there in the kitchen. Dean nodded still just holding his shirt as he fallowed Cas to the front door.

                “I’ll call you in the morning?” Dean asked wrapping his flannel around Cas and kissing him softly before grabbing his coat that was hanging by the door.

                “I’d like that very much.” Cas uttered as a blush crossed his face. Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his as he looked down at Cas’s pink face snuggled into his flannel. Dean cupped Cas’s face and kissed him one last time before turning to the door.

                “Goodnight Cas. I had a wonderful night, thanks for letting me fix your dinner.” Dean teased as he walked back to the impala.

                “Goodnight Dean.” Cas said breathlessly watching from the doorway until the impala turned the corner out of view before he shut the door and headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter ended up being longer then I intended things just kept happening! I guess I really needed some smut in this story, and don't worry there's more too cum (I can do just as horrible puns as Dean! haha). Thanks for reading =]


	6. He's better than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is falling head over heels for Cas and can't seem to keep his mouth shut about how "awesome" of a guy Castiel is to anyone who will listen.

                It felt to early for Dean to go home so he decided to head to the roadhouse for a drink. He walked in to the fairly busy bar grabbing a seat at the end of bar leaving his jack on since he had left his flannel with Cas. Ellen walk over handing Dean a beer not having to ask what he wanted.

                “You showed up late tonight.” She stated raising an eyebrow noting the fact that Dean was just in a t-shirt under his jacket., an odd thing because he always seemed to be in so many layers even in the summer.

                “Had a date tonight and just stopped by for a drink before I headed home.” Dean said raising his bottle as a thanks before taking a sip.

                “Same guy as the other night?” Ellen asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Dean nodded not wanting to get into too much detail about Cas, but Ellen wouldn’t let up. “A second date right after the first one and you end up at my bar after? How bad did it go?” She asked leaning back looking at Dean who didn’t seem to be in low spirits.

                “It didn’t go bad at all. He’s awesome Ellen.” Dean sighed thinking about Cas and his deep voice and blue eyes, him all snuggled up in Dean’s flannel with that messy hair. God Dean could not wait to see him again. Ellen cleared her throat effectively snapping Dean out of his day dreams. “He’s a teacher, he actually works with Sam.” Dean added trying not to get into all the other details about Cas and how hot he was and how just thinking of him made Dean’s heart skip a beat.

                “Are you trying to go through everyone at that school?” Ellen asked wearily. Lisa had done a number on Dean even if he wouldn’t admit it. If it wasn’t for that stupid letter she had written forcing Dean to see her excuses in black and white Ellen wasn’t sure that Dean wouldn’t have taken Lisa back. For his sake Ellen hoped this Cas was better. Dean rarely went after guys and she couldn’t even remember if there was a time where he even went out on dates with a guy never mind swooning this hard.

                “No, I didn’t even know he worked there till our first date, I swear.” Dean said shaking his head. “Ellen he’s the complete opposite of Lisa. He tried to cook me dinner and almost burned his place down tonight. Seriously who offers to cook for someone on a second date when they can’t even boil water?” Dean was grinning ear to ear as he thought about the date and how adorable Cas was. “He acted like I was his knight in shining armor when I made his meal edible.” Dean mused taking a sip of his beer.

                “You’ve got it bad hun.” Ellen said watching as Dean smiled and his eyes sparkled as he talked about Cas. She had never heard the boy talk about anyone other then Sam with such fondness.

                “I really do” Dean chuckled as Ellen patted his hand before walking over to the other side of the bar to refill her other patrons’ drinks. Dean was lost in thought about Cas wondering if it would be too much to try and see him tomorrow, Dean did have the day off from the shop.

                “I thought I’d find you here.” A low silky voice that hit like venom said from Dean’s right as Lisa slid onto the stool next to Dean. She was in tight dark jeans and a very low-cut shirt. “I’ve missed you.” She purred into Dean’s ear getting to close for his comfort.

                “Sucks for you.” Dean said taking a swing of beer and angling himself away from her. A small frown crossed Lisa’s lips, but she was determined. She hated losing and having Dean leave her was not something she wanted. If anyone was to good for anyone in this situation she was to good for Dean, and he and everyone else needed to know it.

                “Come on, I know you miss me too. You’re all alone here on a Saturday night, wouldn’t you rather be in my bed?” Lisa seductively whispered running a hand down Dean’s arm. Dean put down his beer, so he could physically remove Lisa’s hand from his arm.

                “I really don’t. I’m already seeing someone else and he’s awesome.” Dean said sternly wanting this whole interaction to be over. He should have just gone home after the date. Lisa had a way of ruining everything and he really didn’t want this to soil the memory of an otherwise fantastic day.

                “He?” Lisa questioned squinting her eyes. Was Dean gay? There was no way she had been with a gay guy for the past few months. Dean was quiet for a moment. He wasn’t embarrassed about his sexuality per say, it was just something he didn’t go around broadcasting. Up until Cas he had never dated a guy so only a few people knew he was attracted to men.

                “Yea. He.” Dean replied curtly finishing his beer. “He’s smart, sweet, and way better then you could ever hope to be, and I know all this after only two dates.” Dean said getting up and waving to Ellen who had a worried look on her face when she noticed Lisa.

                “Oh, come on sweetie, don’t be like that” Lisa said taking ahold of Dean’s arm again forcing him to turn around and look at her as she pressed her boobs together giving herself even more cleavage. “I can make you feel so much better then that guy, and you know it.” She grinned seductively.

                “Give it up Lisa, I’m done with you. And unlike you I’m not a cheat, I respect Castiel to much, which is something you clearly never had for me.” Dean said pulling his arm away from her. He was done with Lisa, her manipulation, and whoreish ways. Lisa gaped at Dean’s back, Castiel? It had to be the same guy who worked at school with her, it was such an odd name after all. Was Dean was really choosing a stuffy, socially impaired, male English teacher over her? There was no way she was going to stand for this. Lisa got up a few minutes after Dean to leave. the owner Ellen kept giving her a death glare and refused to go over and speak to her anyways. Lisa should have known that she would get that treatment here after the fact that Dean seemed so uninterested in her, for now.

                Dean got home to his and Sam’s apartment finding it empty. It was a Saturday night, so he figured Sam had found a social life, but he wasn’t at the road house which was odd. Dean shrugged and grabbed a beer from the fridge, he didn’t have work tomorrow and he probably would have stayed at the road house longer had it not been for Lisa. Dean sat down at the kitchen table with a sign pinching the bridge of his nose as the door opened and Sam walked in.

                “Wow, that bad of a night?” Sam asked as he took in Dean’s state. He looked miserable and he was only in his undershirt as he drank alone at the kitchen table. Dean looked up at Sam shaking his head.

                “Naw, the date was awesome. Though it seems Cas is an early riser, so it ended sooner then I’d have liked. I went to the roadhouse for a drink, and well, ran into Lisa.” Dean stated with a deepening frown as he took a long hard swig of his drink.

                “Ouch.” Sam flinched as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat across from Dean. “But things with Castiel went well? Second date and you’re not spending the night? Didn’t he cook for you and everything, how did you mange to not spend the night?” Sam laughed trying to lighten the mood.

                “Sammy it was only the second date! I can be a gentleman.” Dean stated with fake offense as Sam let out a snort. “Ok, I’m normally not but Cas is different. Did you know he can’t cook? Like can’t even boil water and he wanted to make me dinner, how is that not the most adorable fucking thing ever?” Dean said pointedly.

                “Dude you’ve got it really bad for this guy. I can’t believe I have to go to work on Monday and not tell Castiel how much of a dork you are.” Sam said shaking his head. He would use any means to embarrass his brother, but he would respect Dean’s and Castiel’s whishes to keep their relationship private, for now.

                “He knows you know.” Dean sighed taking a sip of beer. “He also knows I’m a sap and I told you about him because of how awesome I think he is, so I doubt you could say anything to him that would embarrass me more then I already have myself.” Dean paused for a minute remembering the date and how great Cas was. “Oh, that’s right! Do you remember Mr. Milton the old librarian that only worked Saturdays?” Dean asked as Sam made a face but nodded. “Turns out he was Cas’s ‘pop-pop’ that’s what he called him anyways. And Cas use to spend summers right here in town and we never met him! He now lives in Mr. Milton’s house, and let me tell you the outside looks like it’s stayed in the 50s.” Dean laughed.

                “Wait, so Castiel was one of Mr. Miltion’s grandsons?” Sam gapped thinking about the stories the old librarian had told him about his grandsons and realizing that Castiel was defiantly the youngest who would sit out in the garden all day reading since both his mother and grandmother thought spending the whole day inside was no way for a young boy to spend his summer. Sam couldn’t believe that after all theses years he had kind of known the English teacher. He remembered dragging Dean to Mr. Miltion’s funeral, the two staying in the back to give their respects but not interacting with the family at all, and that family was Castiel. “Huh.” Sam finally said as it all sunk in “what a small world. Do you know if Mr. Milton was the reason Castiel became a teacher too?” Sam asked the curiosity getting the better of him.

                “I was right! He was the reason you became a teacher.” Dean nodded satisfied with this new information. “Oh, yea. And I told Cas that I thought you became a teach cause of him. Man, it’s a bit weird how much you two have in common.” Dean mused for a minute but then shook his head. Yea Cas and Sammy had a lot in common, but the things Dean really liked about Cas were all Cas. His awkward smile, how sweet he is, how he tries, he doesn’t realize how awesome he is, not mention that voice and those damn blue eyes. Yea Cas was a bit of a nerd like Sammy, but he was different. “But he’s way hotter then you” Dean smirked as he took a sip of his beer finish it.

                Dean rinsed the bottle putting it in the recycling and gave Sam a small salute. “Going to bed already?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure, it was about eleven, but Dean was off tomorrow, and he had taken a nap after work.

                “Yea, I’m going to try and get Cas to let me see him again tomorrow.” Dean said walking off to his room. “Don’t give me that look Sammy. It’s my day off and he’s awesome. Of course, I want to spend the day with him.” Dean said basically slamming the door.

                Dean woke up just a bit past eight curing himself for not being able to sleep in later. He got out of bed with a groan and head to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee checking his phone. He really wanted to call Cas, but he was pretty sure eight am was too early to call anyone. He opened the fridge well the coffee brewed deciding he should probably go and get groceries today maybe try and get some laundry done. It was going to be such a long and boring morning.

                After his morning coffee Dean went and took a long hot shower finding himself thinking back to Cas, and the sound of his voice, more specifically his moans. Dean’s hand wandered to his now hard cock and began to stroke himself as the water beaded down on his face. He was imagining what it would feel like to have Cas’s mouth on him. God he was hook and all Cas had done to him at this point was kiss him and let Dean please him. Not that Dean was complaining but still if he was this hooked and Cas hadn’t even touched him yet. A shiver ran through Dean as he thought of those gorgeous eyes, full lips, and messy dark hair. He came hard letting the cum wash off him before turning the shower off. He was most definitely screwed.

                When Dean had dried off and gotten dressed it was already nine, he figured it was probably still to early to call Cas, but he could text him right?

                ‘ _Morning Cas just wanted to make sure you knew this was my cell and not just the shops number_ ’ Dean hit send feeling like a lame teenager with a crush. When his phone buzzed a few seconds later he did not open the message excitedly seeing Cas’s name as the sender.

                _‘Good morning Dean. I hope you slept well. Again, thank you for a wonderful evening and for making certain I do have your number. =]’_ The text was so formal but the smiley emoticon at the end was such a dorky thing and it was so Cas, Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

                _‘I’m off today, you wouldn’t happen to want to grab lunch, would you? I can bring over sandwiches and we can have a picnic out in your garden,”_ Dean hit send and then reread what he wrote. He had it bad, he was seriously offering to have a picnic with Cas, he hated eating outside, there was no point, bugs all near your food.

                ‘ _That would be lovely Dean. I do have some errands I have to run but if you would like to come over at half past noon we could do lunch then.’_ This messaged ended in a basket and a few flower emoticons. Dean smiled down at his phone sending a quick message confirming the plans before heading out to the store to not only get things for the week but food for the picnic he had just offered to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is sticking with this! It's been a struggle for me trying to keep this going but your comments and kudos really keep me motivated. I will keep writing this (maybe not at the greatest of speeds) as long as someone is still out there wanting more. I've already started on the next chapter so here's hoping I can have it up next week at some point, no promises though.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok chapter one done, Cas and Dean will be meeting in chapter two I swear. This is my first time wrting a multi chapter fic so please bear with me. Maybe i'll have some steamy stuff by chapter 3?


End file.
